Paige and Seths Relationship
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: This is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. Also this is my 1st attempt at a wrestling story so I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: This is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. Also this is my 1****st**** attempt at a wrestling story so I hope you all like it.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the day after Breaking Point and due to a change at the last minute by the Authority Paige was still without the Divas title and she was not in a good mood about not getting the title back she was ok with having to team with AJ tonight since the two actually had in ring chemistry.

AJ had also seen the card for tonight and knew that Paige was in a foul mood about the change the Authority had made to their match last night she was prepared to let Paige share the weight of keeping the Divas Division relevant even if that meant they would swap the title back and forth every few months but as long as they had great matches she was happy.

"Hey Paige I know you are pissed at the changes Stephanie made to our match last night but we need to talk about what we're going to do about the tag match tonight?" said AJ.

"Yeah let's put a good show on and since its Emma and Natalya it'll be a proper wrestling match" said Paige.

"Agreed" said AJ.

They were about to enter the Divas locker room when Hunter came walking towards them.

"Girls we would like to speak to the both of you about a change to the match tonight" said Hunter.

"What again?" said Paige in frustration.

"Please you will both understand why we made the change to the match last night" said Hunter.

"This had better be good" said AJ.

The three of them walked toward the Authorities office.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

When they got there, they saw Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Emma.

"Ok so what are we all doing here?" asked Roman.

"Tonight the Shield will be getting two new members and the Authority will be getting one new member" said Stephanie.

"Care to explain that a little more?" asked AJ.

"Well once tonight's Diva's Tag is over Paige will attack AJ in the process turning heel Natalya will have been helped to the back and will look like she is in no state to come and help so Emma will run back down to the ring and try to pull Paige off AJ. While that is going on Seth and Randy will make their way down to the ring to help Paige, but before they get to the ring Romans music will start and Roman will run out and attack both Seth and Randy" said Hunter.

"So how does that end up with either faction getting new members?" asked Paige.

"Well that's the thing Paige and Seth you two have always had chemistry between you from your time in FCW and NXT together, we want you to bring that chemistry to the story so it will look as if Paige and Seth have been in a relationship for a while. When Roman attacks Seth after he's speared Randy, Paige see's Seth in trouble and nocks Emma out with the Paige Turner then rolls out the ring and delivers a low blow to Roman which allows both Randy and Seth to double team Roman until Deans music starts and he comes running out with a chair in hand, while he swings the chair at Randy and Seth to get them away from Roman. In the ring AJ and Emma both recover and jump Paige causing Seth to pull Paige back and check on her while backing up the ramp with Randy" said Stephanie.

"And what me and AJ put are fists in with the shield?" asked Emma.

"Yes that's right plus we think that Dean and AJ would work well together" said Hunter.

"It sounds like a really interesting story line" said AJ.

"So does that mean you will all be happy to take part in the story line?" asked Stephanie.

"There is one thing I would like to know?" asked Seth.

"Go on"

"Ok, well how convincing does mine and Paige's relationship have to look?"

"We would hope you would both make it look as real as possible, it is really up to the two of you how you do that" said Hunter.

"Ok well I guess we should go to a locker room and talk it through" said Roman.

"Thank you for doing this story line all of you and I guaranty that the WWE Universe will not know how this story line will end up since it will get seriously bad between the lot of you"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The 7 of them leave the Authorities office and Orton then leaves the group to head to his locker room and get ready for the match while the others head to what had been labeled as the Shields locker room for the night and talk through what will happen after the Diva's tag match. Paige and Seth both have smirks on their face when the talk gets round to how they will make the universe believe they are a couple.

"So what is the story between the two of you anyway?" asked Roman.

"Before either of us answers that how much do any of you know about Paige's history and my training?" asked Seth.

"Not much since you both never talk about it" replied Dean.

"Well I guess now is the time to change that" said Paige.

"Go on then we are waiting" said Roman.

Paige and Seth both reach in their pockets and pull out Promise rings and place on each other's fingers.

"No way, why would you never tell us about this we're your family" said Dean.

"We didn't want anyone to know" said Seth.

"When did this happen?" asked Emma just as shocked Paige kept it from her.

"2009 I was on a ROH show that went to the UK and while there I found a small yet well run wrestling company based in Norwich called World Association of Wrestling ran by the Knight family and that's when I first met Paige" said Seth.

"The first night I met Seth was when he was fighting my brother Zac Zodiac, I was in a rivalry with my Brothers at the time girlfriend she was new to wrestling and her name ring name was Bubbles so I was put in Seth's corner then after the match Seth a I left the ring and as we got backstage my mom and dad who co-founded the promotion were waiting for us" said Paige.

"How did that lead to Promise Rings?" asked Emma.

"When ROH headed back to the US I asked if I could stay a little longer and train with the Knight Family, and while I was their WAW were to host another show where Paige would get attacked by Bubbles and Zac and when that happened I ran out and saved her and unknown to anyone except for Paige and I had talked about what happened after the match and Paige suggested that she kissed me in gratitude on the top of the ramp. We kissed and then went through the curtain to be confronted by Paige's parents and they said we had made the right choice in how we left the ramp" said Seth.

"Then later that day Zac called out Seth and Seth beat him very quick and after the show Seth stayed with us for a few weeks and we just hit it off he even asked my parents if he could give me a Promise ring, and he even said he would do all he could to help get me and Job in the US. A few weeks later he had to return to the US and about a month later he called and said I had a try out for Shimmer but it was a tag match and I would need a female tag partner. My mother agreed to tag with me in that match and we won, me and my mom stayed at Seth's while we were there our time at Shimmer lasted about a year and then we had to return to England then in August 2010 Seth rang me and said he had been signed by WWE and would be starting with FCW a few months later, during the time he was waiting he came to Norwich and we spent some time together while waiting for him to told when he would be reporting to FCW. About a month later he received a call saying he would be starting in a weeks' time so we spent our last night together for a while and Seth quickly settled in to FCW and even mentioned me to the higher ups and when WWE came to the UK in November I had a try out but they turned me down I had expected it that night since I wasn't 100% I had been struggling with a cold all week but I decided to give it my all anyway. Then April 2011 I went for another trial but before I even had my match I was called into an office by one of the higher ups and their sat Vince and handed me a contract to join WWE I signed and was told I would report to FCW in September 2011"

"Wow so Seth latterly helped you to get into the WWE?"

"Actually unknown to me but I later found out thanks to Dean, William Regal had gone to see her perform a couple of times and when he returned he went to Vince and told him Paige was the future of Woman's Wrestling. Any way a few weeks after Paige moved in with me and we were training at FCW a storyline was given to us where Paige would be a mystery woman who was watching me and secretly help me at first it was just her in the crowd watching me but then Summer Rae got involved in my business and Paige took matters into her own hands and took Summer out" said Seth.

"Then in July 2012 we both made our NXT debut's a week apart then in November Seth was called to join the shield and run interference at Survivor Series in the CM Punk, Ryback match then the shield began appearing on both NXT and WWE programming. Not long after the Shield was formed me and Seth agreed to hide our Promise rings so no one could use our relationship to their own advantage"

There was silence in the room none of them had any clue what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. This is the 2****nd**** chapter and it takes place during the Aj/Paige vs Natalya/Emma divas tag match. Please let me know what you think of this story so far and weather I should continue it.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**CHAPTER 2**

Paige was in the Sharpshooter and crawling towards her corner and AJ managed to tag herself in and brake the Sharpshooter and put Natalya in the Black Widow and got the win. The ref raises both girls hands and the two girls celebrate in the ring as Natalya is helped from ringside and Emma follows her, AJ quickly gets her Divas title belt and comes back in to continue the celebration with Paige. Then as AJ looks away Paige grabs her hair and slams her into the Ring then mounts her and delivers several head-butt's to her then tosses her from the ring and goes out after her and tosses her into the barriers and releases one of her deafening screams as she picks up AJ and throws her into the ring post AJ is in real trouble as Paige tosses her back into the ring and locks her in the PTO and refuses to let it go.

Emma runs out and gets in the ring and tries to separate Paige while screaming at her.

"This isn't like you"

Paige just smirks as Emma struggles to break the PTO.

Then Seth Rollins and Randy Orton come out smirking as Seth jumps on the apron he distracts Emma while Orton gets on the apron on the other side of the ring but before either of them can get in the Ring. 'The Truth Reigns' blasts out as Roman Reigns runs down to the ring and takes out Seth and then Randy and as Orton gets back up Reigns spears him then goes back to Rollins. Paige sees Seth in trouble breaks the PTO and hits a quick Paige turner to Emma who had tried to restrain her one the PTO had been broke. She slides out the ring and delivers a low blow to Roman and as he drops she joins in with Seth on the initial beat down on Reigns until Orton recovers and gets into the beat down.

'Lunatic Rage' blasts out as the crowd cheer as Dean Ambrose comes out with a chair in hand and a bat strapped to his back and covers Roman swinging the chair wildly around to stop the three of them from attacking Reigns any more. In the ring AJ and Emma have recovered and jump Paige forcing Seth to grab her and pull her away from them, Reigns gets up and grabs the bat from Deans back and together they stalk Randy, Seth and Paige around the ring and the three of them end up backing up the ramp.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Reigns and Ambrose roll in the ring and get a microphone.

"Well I guess the Authority has another Traitor in their ranks" said Reigns.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life Paige and to think we were once thinking of asking you to join us in the shield I'm glad we didn't make that mistake your actions today show you have no pride and will take the easy way to achieve your objectives, you are nothing more than a two cent whore" said Ambrose.

Paige broke away from Rollins and Orton and started to come back towards the ring until Seth grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back and into a hug.

Orton now had a microphone in his hand and said.

"The shield will once again find out why Evolution is the Past, Present and Future of this company"

"The only thing Evolution will find out is that you do not mess with the Shield" said Roman.

Seth had taken the mic from Orton and said "You 4 had better watch yourself because you will not know when we attack but we will and before you know it evolution will have passed you by"

Paige grabbed Seth's head they kissed in front of everyone in the arena and watching at home.

"That is fine Evolution may pass us by but when the four of us have finished with you and your friends in the Authority you will believe in the Shield" said Roman as he and Dean placed their fists together and then signaled AJ and Emma to join them which they did.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

As Orton, Rollins and Paige went through the curtain the first people they met was Hunter and Stephanie, then a few minutes later the Shield came through the curtain as well.

"Well done that worked so much better than we planned and Seth and Paige that kiss was really believable the fans really bought it" said Hunter.

"Well if they hadn't believed it was real it would have been a problem since it was real" Seth said.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"Me and Paige have been in a secret relationship that only us and four other people knew about and none of them are working for this company" said Seth, who could now finally hold hands in public with his girlfriend.

"How long?"

"6 Years Paige was 17 when we first met and became a couple we have managed to hide it from everyone"

"I guess the only other people who knew were both of your parents?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah and they understood why we wanted it to be kept quiet but I guess now it's out in the open" said Paige.

"Do you know how many times we scrapped the storyline of Paige joining the Shield because we couldn't work out a way of doing it, I mean your connection in FCW is why we approached you for this story but had we known about this then there is a chance that we would never have split Seth from the Shield as we couldn't afford to have turned Paige heel with no real high end face competitors with the exception of Emma and Natalya at the time and we had plenty of heels in the locker room."

"So now I'm heel will I get matches against Natalya and Emma?"

"Yeah next week you are down to face Natalya in a repeat of the epic match between you two that took place on NXT"

"Great I'm looking forward to it"

"But first you have an appearance on Smack Down with the rest of Evolution" said Stephanie.

"What about us?" asked Roman.

"The Shield will be there as well in fact you will be in an 8 person mixed tag match against Rowan and Harper of the Wyatt Family and their tag partners Alicia Fox and Eva Marie"

"You will all come to our office before Smack Down to get the info of what will be happening that night" said Hunter.

"Right well until then let's get out of here" said Seth and then he whispered something in Paige's ear, who blushed at whatever he had said and they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. This is the 2****nd**** chapter and it takes place during the Aj/Paige vs Natalya/Emma divas tag match. **

**AN: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, JadenCage, Wolfgirl2013, Darck ben, iheartanime27 and Hiyarpislik for their reviews. I really appreciate them so please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter3**

(Smack Down)

'Line in the Sand plays'

The new look Evolution are on their way to the ring lead by The Game Triple H.

"This is a new day for Evolution as things have come full circle for two of us" said Triple H as he handed the mic to Orton.

"That's right when this group was first created Triple H was its clear leader and Ric Flair provided the experience that helped myself and Batista accomplish everything we have done in this business, now though I am the sole leader and Triple H provided the experience edge and with Seth Rollins and Paige with us the Future once again is bright for Evolution. You see the reason for this group forming Originally was to help the brightest and best young talent to raise their game to the next level and it will continue to do that" said Orton as he passed the mic to Seth.

"You all are still unsure why I turned on my 'Brothers' in the Shield but really it is very simple I got fed up with having to constantly deal with the super egos of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose both believing they were the best thing since sliced bread when in reality neither of them shone as bright as I did and these two men saw that and realised I had the ability to one day be the next A+ player I know that just by being around them and what they have already taught me has already elevated my game to a new level" said Seth as he handed the mic to Paige.

"So you all want to know why I did what I did to AJ and why I joined Evolution and by definition the Authority. Well the truth is I don't owe any of you an explanation none of you deserve to know why I did it. What I will tell you is that my future is brighter than any woman in that locker room and I will take on anyone who dares to challenge that fact just don't be surprised when I beat you down and leave you in a heap" said Paige as the mic was passed back to Orton.

"You see WWE the Evolution of this business will forever go on and shall never be silenced as Evolution is a natural course of things" said Orton.

Then from know where 'New Foundation' Plays and out came Natalya.

"Paige what you did last week was a slap in the face of what I thought you and I both stood for, I thought we both agreed that selling out to make your self was what the divas that can't get there on their wrestling ability did but to see you in there with Evolution now makes me sick" said Natalya.

"Hey Nattie shut up and if you want to go at it tonight well I say to hell with waiting until Monday night let's do it tonight and I will prove to you that I am exactly what I say I am. I am the best diva there is, the best diva there was, and the best diva there ever will be" said Paige.

The Crowd began booing Paige even louder than they had been.

"Nobody disrespects my Family and gets away with it. You're on and after tonight you will know the wrath of the Heart family" said Natalya.

"You think that scares me I'll tell you something you don't know Natalya I never respected your family since you rode on the backs of the Hearts, your family are not true Hearts so deal with the disrespect since you disrespect their legacy by claiming you are a Heart"

"You bitch you will pay for your comments" said Natalya as she threw the mic to the ground and ran down to the ring even though it was still full with the rest of Evolution.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Natalya slid in under the bottom rope and Paige was on her instantly and didn't take long to hit her with the Paige Turner before then locking in the PTO on Natalya and even though Natalya was taping Paige refused to break the hold even while security and Refs came down to ringside they were all intimidated by Triple H and Orton, Seth just watched as Natalya was being punished by his girlfriend and the two even shared a kiss while Natalya was locked in the hold, it was getting close to almost 5 minutes now that Natalya had been in the PTO and finally a wrestler from the back came out to help 'Right Here, Right Now' played and Tyson Kidd came running down to the ring and slide straight in the ring and got caught by an RKO and was dragged across the ring so he was laying in front of where Natalya could see him while she was still in pain in the PTO.

'Special Op Plays'

Out through the crowd come Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Emma and AJ.

Reigns and Ambrose distract Triple H and Orton long enough for Emma and AJ to finally break the PTO that had caused serious damage to Natalya. Thankfully they managed to pull Natalya and Tyson from the ring so they didn't take any more punishment and Roman began to carry Natalya up the Ramp as Orton once again had the mic.

"I would have though you 4 would be preparing for your match tonight instead of sticking your nose in Evolutions business"

Triple H took the mic and said "Seeing as you have so much energy and to seal you 1st night back together as the shield how about we make a small change to your match tonight Bray Wyatt will be involved in the match as well so now it will be a 5 on 4 handicap match unless you can find a partner to even the odds, oh and one more thing it intergender rules"

"That match is almost as good as a death sentence to those 2 women" said Michael Cole.

"That's right Michael it is the Wyatt Family are pure evil" said JBL.

"Is this what the Authority call best for business?"

"I guess it's what they call best for Paige Michael look at it this way Natalya could be seriously hurt and she faces Paige next week on Raw it is very unlikely she will be 100% for that match and now The Divas Champion AJ is in a match where she could be seriously hurt by the Wyatt Family" said JBL.

"I wonder if anyone else will step up and team with the Shield tonight?"

"If they value there Job I would say no since the Authority will probably make life hell for whoever accepts for however long they are able to. But I guess we will find out if anyone has a death wish later tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee.**

**AN: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Wolfgirl2013, Darck ben, iheartwwe27 and Hiyarpislik for their reviews. I really appreciate them so please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 4**

(Later that night on Smack Down)

Tyson Kidd was in the trainer's room with Natalya she was having her ribs bandaged up after the doctor has said she hadn't broken anything from being in the PTO for so long. The doctor and trainers all told Tyson and Natalya to take things easy until Raw and they would have a look then to see if she would be cleared to compete.

"I'll take it easy but nothing will stop from getting in that ring Monday night" said Natalya as she and Tyson left the trainer's room and headed to their locker room.

They were just packing their stuff up for the night and head back to the Hotel when there was a knock on the door.

Tyson opened the door and their stood Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee and Emma wearing their outfits ready for their match coming up soon.

"What can I do for you guys?" asked Tyson.

"How about helping us screw the Authority become our tag partner tonight and get revenge on the Authority by helping us beat the Wyatt's" said Roman.

Natalya whispered something into Tyson's ear and he nodded to her.

"Ok but first can Natalya wait in your locker room in case the Authority come looking while we're in the ring?" asked Tyson.

"Of course she can let's go back to our locker room and get a plan sorted out for the match" said Dean.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

15 minutes later the 6 of them were in the shields locker room coming up with a game plan for what would now be a 10 person tag.

"So do I come out through the crowd with you guy's or down the ramp as normal?" asked Tyson.

"That is your choice we can help you blend in with us for our normal Entrance in you want" said Dean.

A few minutes later the 5 of them were making their way to their entrance positions a security guard was with each of them as they each took a different place to enter through the crowd from they would only meet up when they reached the barricades and jumped them to get ring side but first they had to wait for the other entrances.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The lights went out and on the Titantron appeared Bray Wyatt and he lights the oil lamp reveals Harper and Rowan standing behind him.

"We're here" said Bray and he blew out the lamp, then 'Live in Fear' plays and out comes the Wyatt Family they get in the ring and Await their 2 female team mates for this match.

Next out is Alicia Fox as 'Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party' Plays.

Then finally 'Out of My Mind' plays as Eva Marie makes her way down to the ring.

After a few minutes wait 'Special Op' plays.

Then from 5 different entrance points in the crowd out come 5 people all wearing Shield clothing.

"Well John it looks like someone out there has the guts to stand with the shield here tonight against the Wyatt Family"

"Yeah but who is it Cole they look awfully small compared to the Wyatt's?" asked JBL.

"I guess we'll find out shortly" said Michael as the 5 of them all jumped the barricade to get ringside then Roman, Seth, AJ and Emma did the shield pose as the 5th member waited for them to finish what they were doing and then as AJ and Emma walked over and stood beside the 5th person and then they pulled off the tear away Shield clothing to reveal it was Tyson Kidd.

"Well that answers that question John its Tyson Kidd who has joined with the shield tonight" said Michael Cole.

"But why would Tyson Kidd do this?" asked JBL.

"Maybe he is in a mood to beat someone up after what Paige did to Natalya earlier tonight" said Cole.

"Maybe so but I wonder what the Authority will make of this"

"Let's just enjoy this match and we'll find out what the authority makes of this on Monday night"

The Bell rung and Luke Harper started out against Tyson Kidd and Harper throw him around the ring with ease at the start. Harper Irish Whipped Tyson in to a neutral corner and ran in at him and Tyson managed to get his foot up and stunned Harper momentarily Tyson used the short gap to get to the top rope and deliver a drop kick to Harper knocking him down and managed to get a Tag to Dean Ambrose who came in and launched himself into Harper and both hit the mat with Ambrose on top raining down with right and left fists until Bray came in a broke it up Roman came charging across the ring and took out Bray and then hit a superman punch to Eric Rowan, Harper then tossed Roman over the top rope and looked to make a tag. Harper tagged in Alicia Fox, and she was met by AJ coming in and the two of them had an even fight to start with until AJ turned up the wick and started hitting some of her bigger moves and soon Alicia was in trouble and had been locked in the Black Widow. Eva came in and ran over and knocked Emma of the Apron then hit a drop kick to AJ, breaking the Black widow and then helping Alicia deliver a double suplex to AJ Alicia went for the cover but AJ kicked out and hit Alicia with a desperation kick to Alicia and tried to crawl to her corner and tag in Emma.

Who was still down and out of it then Alicia reached her corner and made a tag to whoever was in the corner and in came Bray Wyatt he towered over AJ and picked her up and put in position for Sister Abigail until Dean broke the hold Bray had on AJ and as soon as there was separation AJ crawled as fast as she could to her corner and tagged in Tyson Kidd, Bray laughed as he saw Tyson getting back in the ring with him until Bray was caught with a Spear from the opposite corner then Tyson quickly locked Bray in the Sharpshooter and without the members of the Wyatt Family to break it up Bray had to tap out.

'Right Here, Right Now' played after the bell rung and the ring announcer declared the Team of Tyson Kidd and the Shield victorious. They left the ring and walked back to the locker room and after checking on Natalya Tyson told the shield if they ever needed a tag partner again he would be game.

After that they all left the arena wondering what would be the ramifications for what had happened on Smack Down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, Wolfgirl2013, Darck ben, iheartwwe27 and LibbyVanHelsing for their reviews. I really appreciate them so please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 5**

(Monday Night Raw)

'King of Kings' plays and the Authority make their way to the ring to address the WWE Universe.

"Last Friday night someone stuck their nose into our business" said Triple H.

A video clip shows Tyson Kidd teaming with the Shield to face the Wyatt Family.

"So here's what's going to happen since Tyson likes to get involved in matches he will be involved tonight when he teams with Natalya in a intergender tag against the two members of the Authority that have a bright future together Seth Rollins and Paige" added Triple H as he passed the mic to Seth Rollins.

"Tyson tonight you will regret the decision to step up with the shield against the Authority, you and your girl will feel the wrath of your decision when we both make you suffer" said Seth as he passed the mic to Paige.

"Natalya I said everything I have to say to you last week so try and prove me wrong" said Paige, she passed the mic to Stephanie.

"Now on to other business everyone knows I have been having trouble with Brie Bella even though she quit she still intends on sticking her nose in my business so tonight we will have a match Nikki Bella will be in a 4 on 1 handicap match against Eva Marie, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae and Layla" Stephanie smirked as she announced the match and handed the mic to Hunter.

"One final thing don't think I forgot about you Reigns and Ambrose tonight you will be in a tag team gauntlet match the other teams involved are Harper and Rowan of the Wyatts, Randy Orton and Kane, the Uso's, Rybaxl, Goldust and Stardust, The New Age Out Laws and there will be one final mystery team. Good luck, you will need it since you will enter 1st" said Hunter.

'King of King's' played again and the Authority left the ring.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Almost half an hour into the show 'Line in the Sand' played out, and Seth Rollins and Paige came out holding hands as they made their way down to the ring.

"Well I guess this means it's time for the first Authority beat down of the night" said JBL.

"Come on John you've been in this business long enough to know things don't always go as planned" said Michael Cole.

'New Foundation' played out and Tyson and a still injured Natalya made their way down to the ring.

"So you think this is a wise move by Natalya do you getting in there while she's injured with someone like Paige, whose likely to target that injury from the start?" asked JBL.

"No I don't think it's a wise move but Natalya said she would come out here and face Paige no matter what condition she was in" replied Cole.

The Bell rang and the match began with Tyson and Seth starting off and Seth soon took control of the match he got Tyson in to his and Paige's corner and tagged her in and they performed a double Suplex on Tyson and Paige approached him and tried to lock him in the PTO but he countered and managed to get Paige in to his and Natalya's corner and he tagged her in, Natalya came in and tried to fight through the obvious injury she had but when she tried to lift Paige for a suplex she couldn't get her up since her ribs were hurting her and every time Natalya thought she was gaining an advantage Paige would catch her with a kick to the gut. Paige followed the gut kick up with a clothesline and then attempted to lock her in the PTO. Tyson broke it up before she could cause any more pain to Natalya, Paige went back over to tag Seth in and Natalya seeing this crawled towards her corner and managed to get Tyson back in the match but Seth managed to hit a hard kick to the side of Tysons head, it soon became clear that the tag out wasn't going to save Natalya from being on the receiving end of more pain Seth watched as Paige dragged Natalya to the center of the ring and watched as Paige went slowly through how to lock someone in the PTO, and while Paige locked it in on Natalya, Seth followed the instructions and locked Tyson in the same move.

Natalya was screaming out in pain and was tapping out but the ref couldn't end the match that way since Tyson was the legal man.

"Come on Tyson you hear that your girl is begging for it to end and only you can do that Tap out" said Seth.

Tyson was conflicted he wanted to win the match to get more payback for what had happened to Natalya but he could hear her screaming in pain as Paige tortured her with the PTO.

"TYSON HELP ME" Natalya screamed.

Tyson didn't hesitate and tapped out praying they would both break the hold so that Natalya could get treatment on her back, but he was disappointed as they kept the holds on for a few more minutes before eventually breaking the holds and walking out the ring and back to the locker room.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

(Twenty minutes later)

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays as Nikki Bella makes her way down to the ring.

"Well JBL do you think Nikki has a chance of being successful in this match?" asked King.

"Well you know sometimes King when a person is in a desperate situation they can surprise you with what they will do" said JBL.

"Do you think John Cena has given her any tips since we found out this match was happening tonight?" asked Michael Cole.

"I guess we'll find out"

'Out Of My Mind' plays and out comes Eva Marie.

'Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party' plays and out comes Alicia Fox.

'Rush of Power' plays and out comes Summer Rae.

'Insatiable' Plays as Layla makes her way to the ring.

The 4 divas make their way in the ring and smirk evilly at Nikki while they wait for the bell to ring.

Once the bell rang all four of them ran at Nikki and beat her down none of them going for a pin they were just obsessed with beating up Nikki. While they thought they were in control Alicia went out the ring and tossed in 4 steel chairs.

The four girls surrounded Nikki with the chairs in their hands and they are ready to hit her with them until. 'Special Op' plays through the arena and AJ and Emma come running down and attack the 4 girls they manage to get Eva, Summer and Layla out the ring and start to fight them up the ramp and into the back leaving a recovering Nikki and a downed Alicia in the ring.

Nikki seeing that Alicia is down has an idea and flips her on to her stomach a locks in a STF that resembles John Cena's.

The Ref gets into position to see if Alicia taps but before she can the submission hold is broken as 'Stars in the Night' plays out and Paige runs to the ring and hits Nikki with the Paige Turner and then pulls Alicia over Nikki and forces the ref to make the count.

As Paige makes her way back up the ramp 'Welcome to the Queendom' plays as Stephanie makes her way on to the stage with a mic in hand and raises Paige's hand and then Stephanie says "Two Down 1 more match to go"

'Welcome to the Queendom' plays as Stephanie and Paige make their way to the back.

**AN 2: ok that's it for this chapter and I'll leave you with a question. Who is the mystery final team that will be in the Tag Team Gauntlet?**

**To narrow down where the team comes from they are either in WWE or NXT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, Darck ben, iheartwwe27, Shaq Gaddy and for their reviews and the guesses as to who the mystery team unfortunately no one guessed right. I really appreciated them anyway, so please enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 6**

'Later that night the Main Event of Raw'

"Well everyone it's time for our main event tonight" said JBL.

"Yeah and we still don't know the identity of this Mystery team that Triple H said would be involved in this Tag team Gauntlet match" said Michael Cole.

"I guess we'll find out when they come to the ring" said King.

'Special Op' plays and outcome Reigns and Ambrose to see who they will start the gauntlet match against.

Then 'King of Kings' plays and Triple H emerges on the stage.

"Well Shield I guess you want to know who your first opponents will be in this Gauntlet Tag match?" asked Triple H.

"We don't care who the mystery team you have is and what order you send down your hit list at us because after tonight those 7 teams will all know to Believe in the Shield" said Roman Reigns.

"Well than lest get this match started your first opponents are"

'Voices' plays out and out comes Randy Orton.

'Veil of Fire' plays and out comes Kane.

"Well at least we know who the first opponents are" said JBL.

"Yeah Orton and Kane could end this match themselves if they can co-exist for this match" said King.

The two of them made their way to the ring and the ref rang the bell.

Kane started off against Roman Reigns and soon had him in the Kane, Orton corner and tagged in the Viper. Orton hit a perfect dropkick and dropped Reigns then brought Roman back to his feet and hit his own style back breaker. Reigns pulled himself up with the ropes and reached over to tag Ambrose in, Dean ran in and hit a running knee on Orton and then while Orton was still out of it a little pushed Orton into Kane. Orton not sure who it was thinking it could have been Reigns trying a sneak attack grabbed his neck and RKO'd Kane, Triple H on the stage was furious.

"Next team get out here" he said through the mic.

'Oh You didn't know' played as out to a mixed reaction came the New Age Outlaws.

The Outlaws ran to the ring and the minute they got in the ring Reigns hit Road Dogg with a Spear, and Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds on Billy Gunn, they covered them and the Outlaws had been eliminated then Orton finally managing to shake the cobwebs from his head realised he had RKO'd Kane. About the same time Kane sat up and looked straight at Orton, Kane got up and grabbed Orton by the throat and thinking Orton had RKO'd him on purpose Chock Slammed him and left the ring and walked up the ramp leaving Orton at the Mersey of the 2 shield Members. Reigns and Ambrose nodded to each other and Reigns did the call for what used to be the triple power bomb, Ambrose picked Orton up and placed him in position on Reigns shoulders and power bombed him the Ambrose got the pin on Orton.

"Damn it, the next two teams get down here" called Triple H.

'Meat on the Perfect Table' played as outcome Rybaxel, they head down to the ring and stand at ring side while they wait for the 2nd team to come out.

'Live in Fear' plays as Harper and Rowan make their way to the ring.

The two teams surround the ring and finally attack the Shield splitting them so Ambrose is being beaten down by Rybaxel and Reigns is fighting Harper and Rowan. The 2 members of the Wyatt family are doing a good job beating down Reigns while Rybaxel have Ambrose set up for Shell Shocked but he manages to get free and counters it into a Tornado DDT spiking Ryback, Curtis Axel ran at him but got caught with Moxicity then Ambrose covered Axel and got a 3 count eliminating Rybaxel from the match he then ran at Rowan and jumped on his back and tried to lock in a sleeper, Now that Eric Rowan was distracted Reigns managed to get back to his feet and fight back against Luke Harper and floored him with a Samoan Drop. Eric Rowan looked like he was out and Reigns smirks as he saw where Ambrose had placed him hanging over the bottom rope with his head exposed on the outside Reigns rolled from the ring and ran toward shim and connected with the Running dropkick to Harper and as he rolled back in Harper was just getting back up but soon hit the mat again with a Superman Punch. They both covered the Wyatt's and again got the 3 count.

"Next team get out here" said Triple H.

'Written in the Stars' played as but no one came out.

"We here theirs something going on back stage?" said King as the went to a camera in the back

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

In the back it became obvious why the Rhodes brothers hadn't come out as we see the Shield girls in the locker room with them and AJ and Cody were playing a Mario game on a Wii U and Emma was teaching Goldust her arm dance.

Ron Simmons walked in to the locker room and saw what was going on and said "DAMN"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Meanwhile back on the stage "OK Uso's get out here" said Triple H.

'So Close Now' played and outcome the Uso's, they run down to the ring and get ready to fight the Shield.

Reigns steps out of the ring allowing Ambrose to start off against the Uso's, Dean starts the attack on Jimmy and manages to hit a few big moved before going for a tag and Jay breaks it up causing Roman to enter the ring and as Jay charges at him Jay gets caught and dropped with a Samoan drop. Jimmy then hit Reigns with a Super kick knocking him from the ring but he didn't seen Dean Ambrose behind him and he connected with Dirty Deeds and got het 3 count.

On the entrance ramp Triple H was stunned he hadn't expected to have to bring out the mystery team he finally brought the mic to his mouth and said.

"Congratulations on getting this far but unfortunately for you it is over this final team will finish what the others were unable to"

The Shield stand in the ring waiting as the lights Drop.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

A few minutes later a dark blue light is seen and 'Rebellion' plays and the fans stat to cheer as the dark blue light, lights the whole Titantron and their stand The Ascension, Konnor and Viktor.

"Oh my the mystery team is the, the Ascension" said Michael Cole.

"This is trouble for the Shield" said JBL.

The Ascension reach the ring and attack both Reigns and Ambrose, after a few minutes Ambrose has been beaten down in the corner by Konnor who then goes to help Viktor beat down Reigns. They get Reigns down and after a quick beat down they toss him over the top rope and focus on Dean Ambrose they pick him up and hit him with the Fall of Man, as Konnor goes for the Pin Viktor stops Reigns from getting to Ambrose and breaking up the pin.

'Rebellion' plays through the arena again as the Ascension celebrate their debut victory over the Shield, the Ascension walk to the back as Triple H looks at the ring and says. "I told you, you would need luck, now maybe next time you will stay out of the Authorities business"

'King of Kings' plays and Triple H heads to the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, Darck ben and GoldDragonNinja for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**AN 2: Summer Slam tomorrow night so I wanted to post a new chapter of this story and hope I can get a few ideas from what happens at Summer Slam for some future Chapters**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 7**

(Friday night Smackdown)

'King of Kings' Plays as The Authority make their way to the ring, and Triple H got a mic from ringside.

"Last Monday on Raw we had almost everything go our way and tonight we will continue to beat down our enemies. Tonight 3 members of the shield will be action in singles matches, the Divas Champion AJ Lee will defend her belt tonight when she face Summer Rae, Emma will face Paige, the winners of these two matches will face each other for the Divas title at Summer Slam. Also Dean Ambrose will be in a handicap match against Seth Rollins and Rand Orton, and there will be a special Referee for tonight's match but you will find out who that will be later." said Triple H.

Seth took the mic and said.

"Shield you will soon be without the final 2 original members when the Authority is done with you and without Reigns or Ambrose to take control the Shield name shall return to where it belongs and that is to my sole ownership"

Paige got the mic from Seth and said.

"After I defeat you tonight Emma I will becoming for the winner of the AJ Lee, Summer Rae match and get my Title back"

Paige hands the mic on to Randy Orton.

"Dean Ambrose tonight you will find out why I am the Apex Predator when me and Seth Rollins destroy you"

Randy drops the mic as 'King of Kings plays and the Authority exit the ring.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

(half an hour in to the show)

'Special Op' plays as AJ Lee comes out through the crowd with Emma alongside her and as they reach the barricade AJ makes her way over the Barricade and turns and bumps fists with Emma who makes her way back through the crowd leaving AJ in the ring awaiting Summer Rae.

'Rush of Power' plays and out comes Summer Rae and dances her way down to the ring.

The ref calls for the bell and Summer Rae slaps AJ who jumps on her and hits a Lu Thez press on Summer. AJ skips around knowing she has Summer right where she want's and she starts the set up for one of her finishers, AJ hits the Shining Wizard but instead of going for the pin she picks a groggy Summer Rae to her feet and screams at the top of her voice "Paige this is for you" and locks Summer Rae in the Black Widow, after a few minutes of trying to fight out of it Summer finally had to submit.

'Special Op' plays and AJ leaves the Ring and is about to exit back through the crowd when she is attacked by someone jumping from out of the crowd.

"That's Paige attacking AJ you would think she would be concentrating on preparing for her match tonight against Emma" said JBL.

"I guess Paige is confident she will be able to get past Emma, that's why she's trying to do some damage to AJ make her easier to defeat in a title match" said Michael Cole.

Paige throws AJ into the barricade and while she's down Paige clears the Announce table and drags AJ up on to the Announce table, then she starts to pick AJ up and smirks at AJ before 'Special Op' plays and Emma comes running through the crowd Paige continues smiling as Emma gets closer until she's close enough to see Paige's eyes and can see the evil intent on them as she hits the Paige Turner on the AJ and the Announce table didn't break. Emma leapt over the barricade and Paige happy with the damage she has caused backs away and heads up the ramp as Emma checks on her team mate to see how badly hurt she is. Emma grab's AJ's Divas Title and then with her arm around AJ and AJ's arm around Emma's neck they make their way up the ramp and then head to the trainer's room so AJ can receive treatment.

"I will make her pay for what she did to you" said Emma.

"Thanks Emma" said AJ, as the trainer bandaged her ribs as there had been bruising showing.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

(10 minutes later)

'KNOCK, KNOCK' was heard on the door.

A stage hand opened the door and popped his head round the door and said.

"Emma your match is up next you need to get into your position"

"Thanks, I'll be back once I take care of Paige" said Emma as he left the room and headed to her entrance point and waited for her signal.

'Stars in the Night' plays as Paige makes her way down the entrance ramp with boos from the crowd after her attack on AJ earlier tonight.

Paige takes a mic and begins talking.

"So I guess Little Emma is going to come out here and try to get some revenge for what I did to her friend AJ. But I wonder what happens at Summer Slam in Emma wins tonight that leaves Shield VS Shield for the divas title, could that destroy all the trust between the two of them. I guess we'll never find out since I will destroy Emma when she brings her worthless body to the ring" said Paige.

'Special Op' starts and out through the crowd comes Emma with a mic in her hand the music stops as Emma walks to the ring while saying. "Paige you talk a good game but with the cheap shot you took on AJ earlier you have shown your true colours and also that you fear AJ"

"Ha don't make me laugh you and your little friend are pathetic don't you realise the Shield is over and that the Authority and by connection Evolution will be the dominant force in the future of this business"

Emma jumps over the barricade and says "I guess you, that traitor you call a boyfriend and the rest of the Authority need to remember to Believe in the Shield" Emma drops the mic and jumps in the ring and tackles Paige.

The ref rings the bell to start the match.

Emma continues the attack on Paige and forces her into a corner and locks her in the Dilemma but Emma was surprised when Paige managed to counter her way out of the hold.

Paige grabbed Emma's legs and pulled her out of the ring and caught Emma with her triple clothesline's move and Emma hit the floor hard Paige then grabs Emma and tosses her back in the ring and slides back in herself after Emma. As Paige stand she unleashes one of her signature Screams and pulls Emma to her feet and head-butt's her before following that up with a sharp kick to the gut. Emma drops to a knee and as Paige tries to follow that up with more damage Emma manages to get Paige in the Airplane spin and when Emma finally releases Paige who is dizzy and unsteady on her feet and Emma catches her with a Oklahoma Roll and gets a 2 count before Paige barely gets her shoulder up. As Emma looks at the Ref to check if it was a 2 Paige rolls from the ring and just sits against the metal steps trying to clear her dizziness.

Emma sees where Paige is and rolls out after her and she runs at Paige and connects with the Emma-mite Sandwich which does damage to both as it forces Paige back into the metal ring steps and Emma's head hits the steps as well the Ref checks if both woman are conscious and when he's sure their ok he begins his 10 count. Both women are struggling back to the ring and only just beat the refs count.

The Ref once again begins a 10 count since they are both still of their feet and at 9 they both get up.

Paige uses all the strength she can muster from inside her and grabs Emma and sets her up and delivers the Ram-Paige, then goes for the cover and gets the 3 count.

Emma isn't moving and the Ref goes to check her and immediately calls for the Medics to come out.

Two medics come running down to check on Emma and they wave to the back and outcome two more with a stretcher. Paige with the aid of a trainer has made her way to the back so she won't be in the way of what happens to Emma.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Meanwhile in the ring Emma is being strapped to a back board her neck is in a collar and the Medics take her to the back, so they can examine her in the trainer's room and decide if she needs to head to the hospital.

AJ is waiting for Emma so she can check on her friend she knows it must have been bad since Paige had been helped into the trainer's room and she could barely stand, then Emma was wheeled in on a stretcher with Medics and trainers around her.

Then the door opened and Stephanie walked in.

"How bad is it?" asked Stephanie.

"Ideally we would like all three to go to the hospital to be checked out, but Emma and Paige defiantly have to go They both could have serious concussions we won't know until they have been checked out at the hospital AJ we think has cracked ribs all she would be coming for is X-rays" said the medic.

"Ok take Emma and Paige with you to the Hospital AJ can follow behind in a car after the show since she I still needed tonight" said Stephanie.

"Just be careful she doesn't take too much more damage to her ribs" said the Medic.

"She won't she's going to be an altercation with me so I'll be extra careful of what happens between us" said Stephanie.

"Steph can you let Seth know where I'll be?" asked Paige.

"Yeah he'll know where you are so he's not worried" said Stephanie as she and AJ left the trainer's room so they could get Emma and Paige set for the Hospital, which also allowed AJ and Stephanie to discuss the confrontation they would have later in the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, iheartwwe27 and GoldDragonNinja for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**AN 2: Congratulations to Paige winning the Divas title at Summer Slam the perfect 22****nd**** Birthday present for her.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 8**

(Still Smackdown)

Backstage interview with Renee Young.

"AJ I was wondering if you we could get some comments about the violent contest between your team mate Emma and your Summer Slam opponent Paige?"

"Well Renee since you asked so nicely I'll tell you this Emma promised me before she went out there that she would get revenge on Paige for me and she was a good as her word she gave Paige all she had and Paige almost couldn't handle it, now on the flip side I will say Emma might have taken one to many risks in the match I never wanted to see her on a stretcher and on her way to hospital"

"What about you shouldn't you be going to the hospital as well your ribs took a lot of damage from Paige after you beat Summer Rae earlier tonight?"

"Yeah I probably should but I wanted to be here to support Dean in his handicap match tonight against Seth Rollins and Randy Orton"

"Ok thanks for your time AJ" said Renee as AJ headed off to the Shield's locker room to talk with Dean Ambrose.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

In the Authority's locker room

Stephanie was talking to Seth and telling him that Paige was at the hospital and that the medics thought she might have a concussion from the brawl between her and Emma who was also sent to the hospital.

Seth wanted to head to the hospital and see how Paige was but Stephanie reminded him that he still had a match tonight that he was booked to compete in.

"Who's the special ref for tonight's match anyway?" he asked.

"Me, now I need to go and find someone and talk to them about their involvement tonight so I'll see you out their"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

10 minutes later in the Shields locker room.

"Hey Dean let's talk about your handicap match tonight" said AJ.

"Right but 1st how bad is Emma?" asked Dean.

"She's gone to the hospital with a suspected concussion"

"So are you going to be at ring side tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be there to support you"

"Right, well in that case because you are hurt as well, if I'm down and about to be pinned I want you to distract the Guest ref whoever it is"

"Right let's get going to the Entrance point"

Dean and AJ left the locker room and followed a security guard to their entrance point and they waited for the current match to finish and for their queue to enter the arena.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

10 minutes later the security guard with then told them they were just about to come back from an commercial break.

'Line in the Sand' plays as outcome Randy Orton and Seth Rollins and they make their way to the ring.

'Special Op' plays and through the crowd out come Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee

"And introducing the special Referee for this match" said Lillian Garcia.

'Welcome to the Queendom' plays and out comes Stephanie with a Referees shirt on.

"Oh my, I don't like Dean Ambrose's chances in this match now we see who the ref is" said Michael Cole.

"Well I never gave him a shot when we knew he was taking on Seth and Randy" said JBL.

"Come on John with Dean's unpredictable nature he could have pulled of a win especially with AJ out her she's just as crazy as Dean is. But now the Referee is the principle owner of this company and a member of the Authority, I'm afraid I agree Dean has no chance in this match"

Stephanie signals for the bell and the match begins.

Both Seth and Randy are in the ring at the same time making sure Dean can't build any momentum Orton hit Dean with his trademark back breaker and watched as Seth hit a shining wizard on Dean, Ambrose was already out of it and certain to lose the match as Randy left the ring and brought in two chairs and pointed to AJ so Stephanie would be busy with her when she had been doing nothing so she couldn't see what he was doing even though she was allowing everything anyway. Orton placed one chair on Dean's shoulder and grabbed the other and swung it down trying to injure Dean's shoulder.

Stephanie was watching the damage and smiling as Dean took the punishment from Orton and Rollins. AJ Lee slowly climbed the metal stair to get on the ring Apron and get Stephanie's attention.

Stephanie turned to AJ and Orton stalked towards her as well, AJ had a genuine scared look in her eyes she knew if Orton grabbed her she was in trouble. Stephanie laughed as Orton began pulling AJ through the ropes and he appeared to be setting her up for an RKO, but he was distracted by a shriek from Stephanie Orton and Seth both looked round and saw Nikki Bella standing over a downed Stephanie and Nikki pulled the Referees of Stephanie and put it on herself then she laughed as AJ who was kneeling down behind Seth and Dean who was in a similar position behind Orton both connected with low blows taking them both down AJ rolled Seth out the ring and stood on his back to stop him from getting back in the match and Dean set Orton up for Dirty Deeds and connected with it. Nikki got down as Dean covered Randy and made the 3 count

"Oh My Dean Ambrose has won the match" said Michael Cole as Dean and AJ head up the ramp with Dean holding his shoulder and AJ holding her ribs.

"None of us expected this from Nikki does she realise what she's just done?" asked JBL.

"I guess we'll find out Nikki's asking for a microphone"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

A few minutes later after Stephanie has finally come round and she can see Nikki in the ring, Nikki says.

"Stephanie I just thought you should be one of the first to know, I just had a really interesting call with Vince and he said that I could let you know something important. Next week on Monday night Raw there will be a special guest host and you know her very well" Nikki dropped the mic and 'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' Plays and Nikki walks out of the ring and goes back to the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, LibbyVanHelsing and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 9**

(Monday Night Raw)

'King of Kings' plays and out to the ring come the Authority including Paige who is being supported by Seth Rollins and Paige looks like she barely survived a War.

"So we were told there was a special guest host for Raw tonight and when I called my Father he said we would learn when the rest of you will" said Stephanie.

"So the time is now so show yourself" said Triple H.

'Flight of the Valkyries mixed with You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays as coming on to the stage are Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" being continually chanted by the crowd.

Until Daniel Bryan signals for the crowd to settle down so he can make some announcements about tonight's show.

"Well I guess you have figured it out by now but I am the Guest host for tonight and that means that I a B+ superstar can order you A+ plays about tonight even though it is only for one night, now unfortunately due to my injury I won't be able to deal with you personally but I'm sure I can come up with some interesting matches instead" said Daniel.

The fans started cheering even louder as they realised Daniel was going to make life hell for the Authority.

"So what are you going to do Bryan" asked Stephanie.

"Well firstly Stephanie my wife has something to say to you" said Daniel as he handed the mic to Brie.

"Stephanie I am here to issue you a challenge at Summer Slam me verses you one on one" said Brie.

"Why should I return to the ring for the first time in ten years to fight you?" replied Stephanie.

"Because Daniel here can make the match weather you like it or not"

"One problem with that though you don't have a Contract with this company and I will never resign you"

"Your right you never will but luckily you are not in charge this week"

The crowd cheered as they realised that Brie was now back on the active roster

Brie handed the mic back to Daniel so he could start to announce the matches for tonight.

"Ok firstly I would like the medics to check Paige so I know if she can compete tonight, if she is cleared then there will be a triple threat mixed Tag Team match tonight with Seth and Paige taking on Dean and AJ and the third team will be John Cena and Nikki Bella"

The crowd cheered that match.

"The next match I will make is my former tag team partner Kane will be involved in a four way elimination match against the Big Show, Mark Henry and Shamus"

The crowd cheered again.

"In tonight's main event Roman Reigns will face Randy Orton"

Triple H raised the mic and said "What nothing for me?"

"I thought you had retired after the beating the shield gave you" said Bryan before adding "But if you want a match tonight I do have an opponent ready for you"

"Bring it on I will fight anyone"

"Ok then well in that case in the second of tonight's now two main events Triple H will face this man" said Bryan.

'One of a Kind' plays and out comes Rob Van Dam.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

A few minutes after the Authority had left the ring.

"Now we are going to take a look back at the divas match from Smackdown where Emma took on Paige and wanted revenge for Paige attacking AJ earlier that night" said Michael Cole.

_Emma jumps in the ring and tackles Paige. The ref calls for the bell to start the match. Emma continues the attack on Paige and gets her into a corner and locks her in the Dilemma but Emma was surprised when Paige managed to counter the hold. Paige grabbed Emma's legs and pulled her out of the ring and caught Emma with her triple clothesline and Emma hit the floor hard Paige then tosses Emma back in the ring and slides back in after Emma. As Paige stand she unleashes a signature Scream and pulls Emma to her feet and head-butt's her before following that up with a sharp kick to the gut. Emma drops to a knee and as Paige tries to capitalize Emma manages to get Paige in an Airplane spin and when Emma finally releases Paige she catches her with an Oklahoma Roll and gets a 2 count Paige rolls from the ring and just sits against the metal steps trying to clear her dizziness. Emma sees where Paige is and rolls out after her and she runs at Paige and connects with the __Emma-mite Sandwich which does damage to both as it forces Paige back into the metal ring steps and Emma's head hits the steps as well the Ref checks if both woman are conscious and when he's sure their ok he begins his 10 count. Both women get back in the ring at 9. __The Ref once again begins a 10 count since they are both still off their feet and at 9 they both get up. Paige uses all the strength she can muster and grabs Emma and sets her up and delivers the Ram-Paige, then goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. Emma isn't moving and the Ref calls for the medics to come out. Two medics come running down to check on Emma and they wave to the back and outcome two more with a stretcher. Emma is carefully placed on the Stretcher and they tie her to the stretcher and head back stage._

As the replay finishes we return to ringside

"Now we understand that Emma after being checked by the medics in the back was taken to a local medical facility and was kept their for a few days she had been diagnosed with a concussion she was released this morning and maybe back next Monday on Raw or maybe next week on Smackdown" said Cole.

"Well the main thing is she's out of hospital and seems to be doing well in her recovery" said King.

"Maybe Emma will learn from this not to stick her face in other people's business" said JBL.

"Come on John you did it before in your career at least once I can remember and that wasn't even for your tag partner Faarooq" said King.

"Really who was it for?"

"Test when he was getting attacked by Big Show you came out and beat Big Show"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Special Op' plays and outcome Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee walking through the crowd and Jumping the barricade at ringside.

'Line in the Sand' Plays and outcome Seth Rollins and Paige and they walk down the ring but stay outside the ring until the final team have entered.

'The Time is Now' as John Cena and Nikki Bella come out to the ring and entered the ring and wait for Seth and Paige to get in the ring and the ref to ring the bell.

In the ring the match started with Nikki, AJ Lee and Paige and Nikki and AJ were teaming up against an injured Paige.

Nikki took Paige down and AJ followed that up with a Shining Wizard Paige rolled out the ring under the bottom rope as she looked up she saw AJ running at the ropes and as AJ leapt through the middle rope attempting a suicide dive Paige moved out the way and AJ hit the barricade hard and grabbed hold of her head while a trainer came to check on her Paige rolled back in and got caught by Nikki with a running clothes line and that was followed up with back suplex, then Nikki tried to put Paige in an STF but Paige countered out of it at the last second and began fighting back against Nikki until she got some separation and made the tag to Seth which brought Dean and Cena in and all three of them started beating the hell out of each other Seth hit Cena with a round house kick to the side of his head and Dean then tossed Seth from the ring and picked Cena up and tried to set up Dirty Deeds before Seth once again interfered and broke up the move so he could beat on Dean, but when he set Dean up for the Curb Stomp Cena hit Seth with a back suplex and followed that up with a 5 knuckle shuffle. Then as Cena tried to set Seth in position for an FU Paige came in the ring and to try and distract Cena which only worked until Nikki came into the ring and to the surprise of the crowd Nikki got Paige into position on her shoulders and at the same time Cena had Seth in the same position and they both delivered perfect FU's to Seth and Paige as they celebrated they didn't realise that Dean and AJ (who had been given the all clear to continue with the match) were behind them and Dean connected with Dirty Deeds to Cena and AJ kicked Nikki on the side of her head knocking her down. The two of them ignored the now downed Cena and Nikki and instead they both covered Seth and Paige.

The Ref counted 3 and the crowd cheered the result then as Dean and AJ made their way back through the crowd the cheering got louder as standing at the top of the stairs at the entrance and exit door way was Roman Reigns and he rose their hands in victory.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

20 minutes later 'Welcome to the Queendom plays out as Stephanie walks out on the stage with a mic in hand.

"Brie I have thought about your challenge and I accept" said Stephanie and then she headed back to the back stage area.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

1 hour later 'Vail of Fire' starts to play and out comes Kane for his Four Way Elimination match.

'Crank it up' Plays as outcomes Big show.

'Some Bodies Get It' Plays as outcomes Mark Henry.

'Written In My Face' Plays as Shamus makes his way to the ring.

The ref calls for the bell and the match begins with Big Show and Mark Henry double teaming Kane with Shamus stands in the corner and waits for his opportunity. Then it comes as they both restrain Kane and Shamus runs at Kane and hits a Brogue Kick, Kane was still being held up in the corner and now Shamus was stopping him from going anywhere while Mark Henry whipped the Big Show into Kane and squashed him against the turn buckle then Big Show whipped Mark Henry into Kane. Kane hit the mat but was picked up by Shamus who hit Kane with White Noise, that was followed up by Mark Henry with a World's Strongest Slam then Big Show grabbed Kane and delivered a Chock Slam to him. Kane rolled out of the ring and on to the floor and Big Show went out after him while they were out their Shamus decided to attack Mark Henry and got him down then set him up for a Brogue Kick and connected knocking Henry to the mat and Shamus covered him and eliminated Mark Henry from the Match, Big Show came back in the ring and hit Shamus with the KO Punch and pinned Shamus and was eliminated. Kane made his way back into the ring and tried to get an advantage on the Big Show but Show countered it with a Side Walk Slam, with Kane down Show dragged Kane to the corner and while leaving him on the mat Big Show climbed to the second rope and hit Kane with a second rope Splash, Show made the cover but somehow Kane got a shoulder up at 2. Big Show grabbed Kane by the throat and dragged him up and off his feet into a Choke Slam and went for the cover this time the Ref reached 3 and the match was over the Big Show had won.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

1 hour later 'Special Op' plays and out through the crowd comes Roman Reigns and behind him come Dean and AJ

Meanwhile backstage Randy Orton is busy trying to convince Seth and Paige to come out to the ring with him.

"Well I guess we could with Dean and AJ being there in case they interfere" said Seth.

"Come on then let's go" said Paige.

'Voices' Plays out and Randy Orton along with Seth Rollins and Paige make their way down to the ring.

The ref signaled for both Randy and Roman to enter the ring and he rang the bell.

Randy started off positive and was in early control of the match thanks to an uppercut and then he followed it up with his signature Back Breaker and while Reigns was down he systematically went round stomping on the hands, ankles, knees and the head of Roman.

Roman rolled to the outside where Dean and AJ were standing so he could recover a bit and after a few seconds Randy came to the ropes and tried to pull Roman back in the ring but roman hit him with a huge uppercut of his own witch stunned Orton enough for Roman to get in the ring and Roman hit Orton with a Clothesline and Orton hit the mat then he dragged Orton to the ropes and hung Randy Orton over the bottom rope and left the ring and connected with a running dropkick to Orton who rolled into the ring holding his jaw. Reigns rolled back in and signaled he was going for the Superman Punch but he got distracted when Paige got up on the apron but a quick as she got on the apron AJ came round and pulled her down while Seth and Dean were staring at each other. As Roman turned his attention back to Randy Orton, he got caught by Orton with an RKO Orton covered and the ref made the 3 count.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

5 minutes later 'The Game' plays as Triple H comes out and makes his way to the ring to await his opponent.

'One of a Kind' plays and out comes Rob Van Dam.

Triple H tried to gain the early advantage but Van Dam caught Triple H with a round house kick to the side of his head and while The Game was groggy RVD Irish Whipped him into the corner and followed that with a running shoulder to the gut then he hit a second shoulder and did a back flip and connected with a third and after that he jumped up and grabbed Triple H and caught him with a roll up but Triple H kicked out at 1. Triple H gets back in fight by whipping Van Damn at the ropes and when he rebounds back towards The Game he hits a Spine Buster on Van Dam and goes for the cover and RVD kicks out a 2. Van Dam tries to build some momentum up by hitting an assortment kicks on Triple H then he hooks Triple H in a front face lock and takes him up for a suplex and hits the front sit down suplex and follows that up with a Rolling Thunder Van Dam goes for the cover and gets a 2. Triple H pulls himself back up and runs at Van Dam and connects with a high knee, he then picks Van Dam up and whips him to the ropes and connects with a face buster and then sets RVD up for the Pedigree but Van Dam counters into a suplex and again gets a 2 count Triple H is starting to look like he is struggling to get back up after the landing on the suplex, as he just gets to his feet RVD hits a super kick knocking The Game back down to the mat and Van Dam heads for the corner and jumps to the top rope and signals he's going for the Five Star Frog Splash. He connects and goes for the cover and gets the 3 count.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, iheartwwe27 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 10**

(Friday night Smack Down)

'Welcome to the Queendom' plays and Stephanie makes her way down to the ring.

"Last Monday night Daniel Bryan was the guest host of Raw and he played Havoc with the roster going as far as reinstating his wife and booking me in a match with her at Summer Slam, but enough about what has happened and let's talk about what will happen tonight. First we will see Two Divas Matches, Paige and AJ will compete in two beat the clock matches and whoever sets the fastest time will get to decide what type of match the two of them will compete in fort he Divas Title at Summer Slam. Following that Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins will also be involved in a beat the clock match and again the winner will set the stipulation for their match at Summer Slam. And finally Roman Reigns tonight you will face Kane and he isn't in a good mood after what happened to him Monday Night so you have been warned" said Stephanie and then she headed back stage

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Stars in the Night' plays and out comes Paige and waits for her opponent in her beat the clock match.

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays and out comes Brie Bella.

"Well this is going to be an interesting 1st match back for Brie" said JBL.

"Do you think this is Stephanie trying to make life easier for herself at Summer Slam?" asked Michael Cole.

"Maybe but this isn't a match where Paige can take her time and try to injure Brie"

"But do you think Stephanie will order Paige to hurt Brie?"

"Maybe but I think it would happen after the match"

The bell rung and the match began and Paige took control and stayed there she connected with her triple Clothesline and then while Brie was on the mat Paige knelt down on top of Brie and head-butted her, then Paige dragged her to the ropes and pulled her to her feet and between the middle and top rope and continually kneed her in the gut until the ref's count reached 4, as Brie fell to the mat Paige unleashed her patented scream and went back to attack Brie. Brie was beginning to wish she had kept up her in ring training because right now she could really use the experience of the ring training to get back in the match. Paige dragged Brie to the corner and set her up for more punishment and Paige went to the opposite corner and ran towards her opponent Brie gets a boot up and hits Paige. But that doesn't give Brie much time as Paige is back on her and drags her to the center of the ring and sets her up for the Ram-Paige and connects with it and then instead of going for the pin she locks Brie in the PTO. Brie has no choice but to tap and Paige is announced as the winner with a target time of 4 minutes 35 seconds set for AJ to try and beat later.

'I hope AJ has a tough opponent or I might have to interfere and make sure AJ loses' Paige thought to herself as she heads up the ramp to the back.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

30 minutes later.

'Special Op' plays and out through the crowd comes AJ.

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)' plays as Nikki Bella makes her way down to the ring.

Paige was watching this back stage and said to herself "Fuck AJ's going to win easily with the time"

Then she came up with a plan and walked off to put it into effect.

The Bell rang and AJ locked up with Nikki and backed her into a corner and caught her with a hard spinning kick to the head and then dragged her back to the middle of the Ring and locked her in the Black Widow submission after only a minute of the match. But then 'Higher' played and AJ automatically broke the hold and looked up the ramp expecting her former rival to come out since Kaitlyn's music was playing as she looked and waited she saw the clock was still climbing then she realised it must have been a ruse by Paige to try and put her off the clock read 3:05 and she realised she needed to put Nikki away quickly, but what she hadn't realised was that Nikki was back to her feet and caught an unsuspecting AJ with a Roll Up and got the 3 count. Nikki quickly got out the ring as AJ looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown and then 'Stars in the Night' played and out came Paige with a mic in her hand.

"Oh AJ I never thought you would fall for that trick but then you did maybe you are as crazy as everyone says, and if you are it will make the stipulation I pick interesting" said Paige.

"What did you call me?" asked AJ.

"I called you Crazy but with the stipulation for our title match maybe I'm crazy as well"

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"No I'll let you know next Monday night on Raw" said Paige as she drops the mic and walked back off the stage.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The next match.

'Special Op' plays and coming through the crowd is Dean Ambrose.

'Reborn' plays and Curtis Axel comes out with Ryback and they head down to the Ring.

The ref calls for the bell and the match begins with Axel running straight for Ambrose who side steps him with ease and as Curtis rebounds of the ropes Dean runs at him and hits a Clothesline which leaves Curtis on the mat and then Dean follows that up with a sharp kick to the midsection which causes Ryback to climb on to the apron to check if his tag partner is ok but before he could Dean punched him and he fell off the apron. When Dean turned his attention back to Curtis he got caught as Curtis delivered a Perfectplex to him and went for the cover, Ambrose barely kicked out before the ref reached 3 Dean managed to get himself back in the match and knocked Curtis down with a drop kick and then picked him back up and hit him with Dirty Deeds and then made the cover and got the 3 count after 2:45

"Well I guess we will find out later if Seth Rollins can beat that later tonight" said JBL.

"Yeah as well as who his opponent will be" added Michael Cole

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

20 minutes later.

'The Second Coming' plays as outcomes Seth Rollins.

'More than one man' plays and outcomes Heath Slater

"Well this is another case of the Authority making sure that things go the way they want" said Michael Cole.

"Why is it because Seth is taking on Heath slater who has been on a bad run of results recently?" asked JBL.

"Come on John you know as well as I do that Heath Slater is no match for Seth Rollins"

"You don't know that Heath might get a win tonight he is due a good result"

"We'll see but I don't give Heath much hope in this match of even lasting to the 2 minute mark"

The ref called for the bell and Seth went straight on the attack with kicks and punches and Heath is looking beaten already, Seth went for the pin but then got distracted a 'Special Op' rang out through the arena and out came Dean Ambrose and AJ to stop Seth from pinning Heath and beating Deans time but as they got ringside 'Stars in the Night' rang out and Paige came down with a chair in hand and caused both Dean and AJ jump the barricade and while Paige stood there watching them as Seth turned back to Heath Slater and saw him getting up and quickly hit the Curb Stomp on him and went for the cover and got the 3 count. Dean and Seth both turned to looked at the Screen on the Titantron and it said they had both set the same time.

'King of Kings' plays and Triple H comes out with a mic in hand.

"The only fair thing to do is allow you both to choose and stipulation for your match, you will both name the stipulation next week on Raw" the Triple H turned and walked away.

Seth and Paige headed up the ramp back to the locker room.

After they had gone Dean and AJ headed back through the crowd and up the stairs and back to the locker room.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The Main Event

'Special Op' rings out through the crowd comes Roman Reigns along with Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee.

'Vail of Fire' plays and outcomes Kane.

The ref signals that he will be watching Dean and AJ in case they get involved.

Kane started off the aggressor connecting with several body punches to Roman, but Reigns kept getting back up and Kane started to get infuriated that Reigns wouldn't stay down so he started to go for higher impact moves. Kane whipped Roman at the ropes and as he came back Kane connected with a Side Walk Slam and then climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Reigns to get back up. One Roman was back on his feet Kane leapt down and connected with a diving Clothesline and then he went for the pin and got a two count.

Kane turned to argue with the ref and wasn't concentrating on Roman who was recovering and getting back to his feet. Kane turned back to find Roman and saw he was standing Kane ran at him and Reigns countered it by catching Kane in a Samoan Drop and let loose a trademark howl. He then picked Kane up and delivered a Power Bomb and then went to a corner a taunted that he was going for the Superman Punch, as Kane got up Reigns went for the Superman Punch but it got countered while Roman was jumping ready to hit the move Kane grabbed his throat and Choke Slammed him and went for the cover and again got a two count.

Roman was trying to get his breath back while Kane again couldn't believe that Roman had kicked out Reigns got up and backed into a corner and as Kane looked round and saw him Kane ran at him only to get caught by a boot and then while Kane was groggy Reigns ran from the corner at the ropes and rebounded back and caught Kane with a vicious Spear almost breaking Kane in two, Reigns made the cover and got the 3 count and then Dean and AJ entered the ring and celebrated with Roman.

**A/N 2: what match will Paige choose send in your guesses and reason why and it might get chosen.**

**AN 3: what stipulations will Seth and Dean choose please send in your guesses and reason why and it might get chosen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, iheartwwe27, darck ben and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 11**

(Monday Night Raw)

"Well come everyone to Monday Night Raw where tonight we will discover the stipulations chosen for the match between AJ Lee and Paige and the match between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins" said Jerry Lawler.

"That's right King and I can't wait to see what they choose" said JBL.

"Also let's not forget that Emma returns tonight after the damage she inflicted to herself in her attack on Paige" said Michael Cole.

"Well if she hadn't attacked Paige she wouldn't have got hurt" said JBL.

"Unfortunatly your right JBL Emma went too far and later tonight we will see how well healed she truly is" said King.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

An hour later.

'Meat on the Perfect Table' played as outcome Rybaxel, they head down to the ring.

'Special Op' played out as Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns make their way through the crowd to the Ring and Dean has a Mic in hand.

"So everyone wants to know what stipulation I'm going to pick for the match I have with Seth Rollins at Sumner Slam. Now I have been think long and hard since Smack down and have finally made my choice I have called the big boss above the Authority and he agrees with me that with the stipulation I chose that the winner of our match at Summer Slam will become the Number One contender for the WWE World Heavyweight title whoever the champion is after Summer Slam, I can hear it now Dean Ambrose WWE World Heavyweight Champion it has a nice ring to it" said Dean. Then he raised the mic back up and said "Oh and before I forget our match will be a No Holds Barred Match" said Dean dropping the mic.

The bell rang and the match began.

Dean started as the legal man against Curtis Axel and hit him with a clothesline and as Axel was getting back up Dean ran at Axel and caught him on the side of the head with a running boot. Dean went for the cover but Axel kicked out at 1 Dean pulled Axel back to his feet and whipped him to the corner Roman was waiting in and tagged him in and they delivered a double team suplex to Axel, Dean left the ring and got back on the apron while Roman lifted Axel up and whipped him to the ropes and as Axel rebounded back Roman connected with a Samoan drop and went for the cover only for Ryback to break it up Dean came running back in and jumped on Ryback forcing him out of the ring. Curtis using the small interference from Ryback tried to recover a little and as Roman got back up Curtis Axel caught him with a Clothesline and followed that up with a Swinging Neck Breaker he brought Roman back to his feet and hit him with a Perfectplex and the ref counted and got to 2 before Roman powered his way out. Dean and Ryback were fighting back and forth on the outside still and the ref was distracted by them momentarily, and while he was distracted Randy Orton came from know where and rolled in the ring and hit him with an RKO then he rolled back out and Curtis Axel crawled over Roman Reigns and the Ref turned round and made the 3 count. Rybaxel were victorious and they knew that would put them in the frame for a tag team title match.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The next match.

'Special Op' plays out as AJ and Emma came out through the crowd, Emma was limping ever so slightly, so as she jumped the barricade she took it easy to not aggravate her almost fully healed injury.

'Out Of My Mind' plays out as Eva Marie walk's out and heads down to the ring.

Before the ref can ring the bell 'Stars In The Night' plays out and Paige walks down to the ring with a mic in hand.

"Oh don't worry I will tell you the stipulation for our Divas Title match after you take on Eva but I will guaranty it is a match that no other Divas have ever competed in before" said Paige.

AJ looked at her with a confused look in her eyes, she was so focused on Paige she didn't hear the bell ring and Eva caught her from behind with a roll up and hooked the back of AJ's tights to keep her down, and Eva picked up a surprised 3 count.

Emma immediately slid in the ring beside AJ to check on her team mate.

AJ signaled for a mic and got one "Ok Paige now after you caused me to lose to Eva are you going to reveal the stipulation?"

"Why are you desperate to know the match, Trust me you will not want to hear this Stipulation"

"What is it an, I Quit match, Ambulance match, Stretcher match, Casket match?"

"None of those I'm think even more dangerous it's a match where all four of those things could happen to someone"

"Spit it out Paige I'm not in the Mood"

"Ok the match for your Divas Title will be inside the Hell In A Cell" Paige dropped the mic and walked backwards up the ramp as AJ paled at hearing the match type and the crowd were dead silent they had not expected A divas match to ever take place in Hell In A Cell it had never even been talked about during the hay day of the Diva's division the closest they had ever got was a Steel Cage match between Lita and Victoria.

"What did we just hear?" asked Michael Cole.

"Paige cannot be serious a Hell In A Cell Match does she want to kill AJ?" asked JBL.

"I think this has become so heated between them I think Paige chose it to send a message that she as she has said several times during her career that she is the Anti-Diva and that is why she chose the least diva like match" said King.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

10 minutes later in the Shield locker room

AJ had been in a world of her own ever since those 4 little words had been spoken by Paige.

When a stage hand knocked on the door and opened it a little and said.

"Stephanie would like to see AJ in her office ASAP"

"Ok" said Emma as she and AJ headed to Stephanie's office.

Emma knocked on the door and then they both enter.

"Thanks for coming I wanted to assure you that we'll do everything possible to stop any serious injuries from happening during the Hell In A Cell, I must admit Paige did kind of surprise me by requesting that type of match" said Stephanie.

"Can you make her change it?" asked AJ.

"Why would you want to change it, I mean it's a first for WWE and a first for woman's wrestling"

"Stephanie I have been a lifelong fan and I know that no matter what you say someone will be seriously injured in Hell In A Cell, Look at Mick Foley he took some of his worst beatings in this match, Shawn Michaels was never the same and neither was Rakishi, and shorely your husband doesn't think this is a good idea"

"Triple H actually thinks it could make the rivalry the biggest in WWE divas history and he is even making arrangements for the next night on Raw to have a surprise for the entire divas division"

Uhm Stephanie can I add something?" asked Emma.

"Go ahead Emma I'd like to get your take on the match" said Stephanie.

"Ok well I actually think it is a real honor that a match that has been exclusively a male only match shows how far this Divas Division has come and maybe even how far it can go in the future. I also think that this match could end badly for one if not both of them and they are what built the current divas division"

"We know that is why the WWE is as of right now custom making a Cell for the Divas it will resemble the normal cell but it will be made so it doesn't rip and tear skin like the normal cell we don't want a match to end because a diva has lost to much blood to continue or gets to seriously injured

"So does that mean the match is still going ahead?" asked AJ.

"Yes it will the fan reaction for the match after the 1st 5 minutes that it took for the news to filter through the fans can't wait to see it"

"Ok just know I don't like this idea" said AJ as she walked out the office and Emma went after her to try and calm her down.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

10 minutes later in the Main Event.

'The Second Coming' plays as outcomes Seth Rollins with Paige alongside him and Paige has a mic in her hand.

'One of a Kind' plays and out comes Rob Van Dam.

"I guess we will find out the Stipulation Seth Rollins picks after his match with RVD" said Cole.

"I think no matter what he chooses it is going to be over shadowed by the stipulation Paige chose earlier tonight" said King.

"AJ looked like she was going to be sick when Paige announced Hell In A Cell earlier tonight, I wonder how she's doing now it's starting to settle in that she will be locked inside the Cell with Paige in 6 day at Summer Slam" said JBL.

The ref rings the bell and Seth and Van Dam lock up in the center of the ring.

Van Dam hit Seth with a suplex and followed it up with a spinning Leg Drop then Van Dam dragged Rollins to the corner and set him up for something from the top rope and Van Dam connected with a Split Legged Moonsault and went for the cover but Rollins got a foot on the rope to brake the count. Seth used the ropes to get up and hit Van Dam with a flurry of Fore Arm Shots and followed that up with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of RVD's head and he went down and hit the mat landing on his front. Seth climbed the turnbuckle and delivered a Diving Elbow Drop to Van Dams back then rolled him over and went for the pin and got a 2 count before RVD got his shoulder up and as Seth argued with the ref Van Dam got back to his feet and Irish Whipped Seth into the corner and followed that with a running shoulder to the gut then he hit a second shoulder and did a back flip and connected with a third shoulder Rollins reached down holding his ribs the ref stood beside him checking on him as RVD made his way to the opposite corner and then ran towards Seth and tried to hit a running spinning leg but Seth pulled the ref in the way and the ref got caught hard by the shot Seth jumped on Van Dam the second he started to check on the ref and Paige from the outside looked under the ring and slid a Steel Chair in to the ring and then she got in the ring as well and as Seth held up Van Dam Paige picked up the chair and swung it hard at Van Dam and hit him in the head Seth got Van Dam set up for the Curb Stomp as Paige slid the chair to where Van Dams head would hit the mat then Pushing the chair out the ring she started to revive the ref while Seth made the cover on RVD. The Ref made the 3 count and rung the bell to a chorus of boos from the audience.

Seth grabbed the mic that was in the corner and said. "At Summer Slam are match certainly will be No holds barred Ambrose and I will add that it will also be a TLC match"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben and JadenCage for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 12**

Smack down

'Special Op' plays out as Dean Ambrose comes out through the crowd with Roman Reigns and they both jump the barricade.

'Swiss made v3' plays out as Cessaro comes down to the ring.

Dean locks up with Cessaro and kicks him in the mid-section repeatedly forcing him backwards towards the corner and then interchanges between kicks and right hands forcing Cessaro to the ground and continues to stomp away until the ref reaches a 4 count and Dean backs away while screaming "Seth this will be you" Dean waits for the ref to move and then runs at Cessaro who had managed to get back to his feet by using the ropes and hit him with a splash in the corner and Cessaro looked momentarily stunned by the move Ambrose hit him with a Snap Suplex and went for the cover and got a 2 count. Dean looked to the ref who signaled it was a two count and nothing more, Cessaro got back to his feet and hit Ambrose with a few European uppercuts before following that up with a German Suplex and then he signaled for the Swing and grabbed Ambrose's legs and used the Cessaro Swing while the fans called out loudly from 1 to 10 until Cessaro released him and went for the cover only for Dean to get his shoulder up a 2. Cessaro looked in shook that Ambrose kicked out and signaled for the neutralizer until on the outside of the Ring Roman walked into Cessaro's line of sight and caused him to take a few minutes to recompose himself and that was all Ambrose needed, Dean countered his way out of the neutralizer by turning it into a back drop and then set up Cessaro for Dirty Deeds he connected and got the 3 count.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

In Stephanie's office Paige was ready for her match next but she didn't know who her Tag Partner would be until Stephanie came in and said. "Paige I know it's not really been fair not to let you know who your tag partner will be for tonight's Diva's Tag match"

"Just tell me you found somebody?" asked Paige.

"I did nobody wanted to know except for one person, she said she owed you for helping her"

The Door opened and in walked Eva Marie.

"Paige I owe you one for helping me defeat AJ last week so here I am" said Eva.

"Ok well I guess we should head out and talk strategy before the match" said Paige.

"Right well good luck out their tonight ladies" said Stephanie, as both Paige and Eva left her office and went to find an empty room they could use to come up with some sort of strategy for the match with the Shield Divas tonight.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Special Op plays and out through the crowd come AJ and Emma, they jump the barricade and enter the ring and touch fists in the Shields normal style.

'Stars In The Night' plays out as Paige comes out with Eva Marie and they head down to the ring.

The Bell rings with Eva starting off against Emma and Emma was dominating the match Eva was in trouble right from the start. Paige stood on the apron of the ring in her corner and sighed knowing the only way her team would win this match was if she did all the work. Emma meanwhile had climbed to the top rope and went for a cross body on Eva who was down in the ring when Eva got her foot up and Emma hit the raised foot and automatically started to show the move had affected her more than it should have. Both Paige and AJ realised that Emma hadn't fully recovered from the concussion she had given herself when she attacked Paige. Paige couldn't do anything or the storyline was ruined and Eva wasn't sure what to do she didn't know how to improve the result she was meant to have been locked in the Emmalock, that's when AJ realised that she was the only one who could end the match so she locked eyes with Paige who instantly understood what was going to happen, AJ ran into the ring and hit a Shining wizard to Eva which she managed to take right even though she had never expected it in turn that brought Paige into the ring and she caught AJ with a Paige Turner and not knowing how bad Emma was hurt dragged Eva on top of Emma and the ref made the 3 count as Medics and Trainers ran to the ring to check on Emma.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Half an hour later.

'Welcome to the Queendom' plays out as Stephanie makes her way on to the stage.

"Everyone if I could have you attention please"

The crowd booed her as she knew they would it was just part of her character they would always hate her.

"Look I know everyone is wondering what happened to Emma earlier and she is on the way to the hospital as we speak to be checked over. Now I also have other business to attend to, in 2 day's time we are scheduled to have a first ever Divas Hell In A Cell match, but there is one problem none of the WWE officials want to referee the match so I have contacted several former WWE divas who have either competed in or got involved in some of the most dangerous matches this company has seen and one Diva said she would Love to ref the match so this Sunday she will. I am not going to name her though to stop either diva trying to influence her and it won't help waiting until Sunday and seeing which former diva is in the locker room because several of them will be here for an autograph session before the event"

Stephanie leaves the stage and heads back Stage.

"Well that's big news for Sunday there will be a Special referee for this first time ever Diva's Hell In A Cell" said JBL.

"Yeah I wonder which former WWE Diva it will be?" asked Cole.

"I guess we'll find out same time as everyone else right before the match"

"I'm going to go and pay my $9.99 right now so I don't miss this 1st time ever match"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

An hour later.

'Special Op' plays as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose make their way down through the crowd and jump the barricade and Roman enters the ring while Dean stays outside.

'Written in my Face' plays as out come's Shamus.

Shamus and Roman got in each other's face in the center of the ring waiting to see who would back away first when neither did they both started throwing fists at each other until Shamus managed to gain a slight edge and caught Roman with a short range Clothesline, then as Roman hit the mat Shamus dropped an Elbow on him and went to pick Roman up but he managed to break out of it and gave shamus a strong punch to the gut and Irish Whipped him to the ropes and caught him with a Samoan Drop. Shamus rolled to his stomach as he hit the mat Roman saw this and delivered a Leg Drop to Shamus's back then rolled him over and went for the pin and got a 1 count from the ref. Shamus got back up and the two big men locked up as Shamus delivered a suplex to Roman who when he landed rolled out the ring Shamus came after him and tried to continue the attack but Roman managed to get the upper hand and hit a DDT before rolling Shamus back in the ring and setting him up with his head hanging over the bottom rope and Roman then hit him with a Running Dropkick then he rolled back in the and went for the cover but Shamus kicked out a 2. Shamus got back in the match and managed to tie Roman in the ropes and clubbed on his chest 10 times before setting him up for the Brogue Kick but Roman managed to duck under that and caught Shamus with a Superman Punch. Before setting himself in the corner and waiting for his time and as Shamus got up Roman delivered a huge spear and covered Shamus and got the 3 count.

Roman and Dean began celebrating the victory until Randy, Seth and Paige ran down to the ring and began attacking them. AJ came running out and tackled Paige and the 6 of them began brawling until Security and Referees came out to separate them

"It looks like these 6 don't want to wait for Sunday to settle this" said JBL.

"I can see that and what the hell I'd like to see them keep fighting" said Cole.

'Welcome to the Queendom' played out as Stephanie appeared on the Titantron getting everyones attention. "If you 6 survive Summer Slam then the next night on Raw we will have a 6 person tag main event"

The crowd cheered the decision as Smack Down went off the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben, DragonKing19, Slayer1002, Iheartwwe27 and JadenCage for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 13**

It was the Day of Summer Slam.

It was 5 hours before the doors opened and Paige and AJ were both standing outside the Cell on opposite sides filming promos that would take place before their match, after they had filmed their promos they went back stage as the Cell was raised high above the Ring and the Ring was set up for Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins to do their promos for their match.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Half an hour in to Summer Slam.

'Special Op' played as Dean Ambrose came out through the crowd and jumped the barricade as he reached ringside and looked up to see the number one contender's contract hanging above the ring.

'The Second Coming' plays as outcomes Seth Rollins.

The two of them now both look at the contract, Seth was smiling he knew he already had one guaranteed title match thanks to his Money in the Bank briefcase, but he was thinking that if he got two he could use the first to attack the Champ and injure them they cash in the briefcase he had won a few months ago. The bell rung for the match to begin and Dean jumped on top of Seth forcing him down to the mat and kept punching him over and over before finally smirking as he got an idea and dragged Seth over to the corner and put one of Seth's legs down the back of the ring steps and backed away before running back towards the corner and dropkicked the stairs into Seth's trapped leg. Dean now had an evil smile on his face as he rolled back in the ring and grabbed the leg he was working on and delivered a DDT to it. Dean appeared to be unable to stop the sadistic smile that was on his face when Seth saw it he visibly paled and tried to get out the ring and look under it for a weapon and pulled out a Kendo Stick and he tried to hide it as best he could until Dean got within reach and swung the Kendo Stick at the head of Dean and connected between Dean's eyes which caused a cut on the head of Dean and the sadistic smile changed to a look of pure evil as he saw his own blood. Seth looked scared of what Dean might do as he left the ring to look under it for a weapon and he started to pull out everything he could find he tossed chairs into the ring a couple of which hit Seth, then he slid a couple of Tables in and then pulled out three ladders but left them outside the ring, then looked under one last time and pulled out a Cheese grater and entered the ring and approached Seth who was down on the mat after getting hit by some of the chairs Dean had tossed in the ring. Dean knelt down beside Seth and dragged the Cheese grater across Seth's chest causing him to start bleeding, Seth rolled around in pain but this gave Dean the advantage as he with the Cheese grater in hand got Seth on his front and dragged the grater across the top of Seth's back causing him to roll out the ring and under it in hope of escaping Dean while Seth is under the ring he finds some Pepper Spray but then he hears what sounds like a Ladder being set up in the ring. Seth hides the Pepper Spray in his trousers pocket and sees a Ladder set up under the contract and on either side is a Table set up, on one Table there are four chairs position facing each other side by side and on the other table sat the Cheese grater but Dean Ambrose was nowhere to be seen in the ring. Seth barely turned round in time before Dean came in the ring behind him and raked his back then he whipped Seth into the Ladder, but Seth was fast enough to adapt to the situation and managed to use the moment from the Whip to get half way up the ladder before being caught by Dean who tried to Power Bomb him only for it to be turned into a Hurricanrana and Dean went face first into the Ladder, both men recovered enough to both start climbing the Ladder before knocking each other off. Seth recovered first and grabbed his briefcase as he saw Dean starting to get up he slid the briefcase under Dean and rebounded of the ropes to hit the Curb Stomp his finishing maneuver and Deans head smashed into the briefcase Seth crawled to the Ladder and begun climbing a cheer from the crowd allowed him to know that Dean was about to start climbing the Ladder, Seth reached in his pocket and got out the tin of Pepper Spray and waited for Ambrose to get up to him and once they were face to face he sprayed Dean in the face with the Pepper Spray and then while Dean was trying to wipe his eyes clean Seth suplexed Dean through the four chairs and the Table then he reached up and grabbed eth contract and pulled it down with him as he slowly climbed down the Ladder and just laid on the mat.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Paige came running down to the ring to check on Seth and helped him sit up in the corner and she kissed him then she helped him put the contract he had just won into the remains of the Money in the Bank briefcase he also held. Paige wrapped Seth's arm over her shoulder and with the help of a referee on the other side they helped Seth walk to the back and to the trainer's room. Now they were gone the rest of the shield came down lead by a concerned AJ Lee, AJ went straight to Dean to check if he was even conscious Emma just looked shocked that anyone could with stand the amount of damage Dean had taken and Roman slowly began removing the remains of Steel Chairs and the Table so the medics could get in to check Dean, they automatically signaled for a stretcher as AJ sat their holding one of Deans hands silently praying he would be alright.

"Dean please make any sort of sign you can hear me?" asked AJ.

Dean's response was to squeeze her hand.

"Dean thank god you're not unconscious" said AJ.

"Is he responding to you?" asked one of the medics.

"Yeah when I asked him for a sign he could hear me he squeezed my hand"

"Keep talking to him tell him what's going on and to squeeze if he's ok for it to happen" said the medic.

"Ok Dean the medics are going to strap you to a stretch so they can get you to the back squeeze my hand if it's ok?" asked AJ.

Dean squeezed and AJ nodded to the medic that it was ok.

They strapped Dean to the stretcher and took him to the back to the trainer's room.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Once they reached the trainer's room Triple H was waiting for them to find out if either Dean or Seth was seriously hurt from the match and when Dean was stretchered in he could tell Dean would have to go to the hospital and that AJ was on the verge of a break down and would probably want to go to the hospital with him but they needed her for the main event.

"So Doc does he have to go to the hospital?" asked Triple H.

"Yeah we'd like them both to go and get X-rays so we can assess the injuries they sustained"

"Ok Emma since you don't have a match tonight can you go with Dean please?"

"Uhm ok sure" said Emma as she took AJ's place beside Dean.

Just as the medics were going to take Dean to the ambulance AJ lent down and Kissed him and said just loud enough for him to hear "I love you Dean and after the main event I'll come to the hospital and wait with you" then the Medic, Emma and Seth made their way to the Ambulance and took off to the hospital.

AJ turned to Triple H and said "I hope you're happy because the main event could be even more violent than that and you have to women in a Hell in a Cell"

"No I have three the referee will do all she can to make sure neither of you are seriously hurt tonight"

"Yeah whatever I need to refocus so I'm going" said AJ as Roman followed her.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

While the ring is being cleaned.

"Oh my that match was brutal" said Michael Cole.

"Yeah it was but while the ring is being cleaned we get a chance to look back at the Summer Slam access and we had a Divas signing panel this year" said King.

"Yeah there was even some hall of famers amongst them" said JBL.

The Titantron shows a line of people and once it reaches the front it shows that there are 10 former WWE Divas sitting at the tables signing things for the fans.

The Divas sitting there are Sable, Trish, Tori(DX), Chyna, Michelle McCool, Lita, Beth Phoenix, Victoria, Maria Kanellis and Molly Holly.

"It is so great to see so many of the former WWE divas here on a night when history is going to be made with divas entering the Hell in a Cell for the first time" said King.

"Yeah and now they finished cleaning the ring let's get back to the rest of the show" said JBL.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The next match.

'Welcome to the Queendom' plays and out comes Stephanie with a smile on her face as she enters the ring.

'You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) plays as Brie comes down and gets in the ring.

The two diva's lock up and Stephanie easily out powers Brie early on and Brie gets up tries to get her mind right since Stephanie already showed she has the strength edge and brie knew Stephanie had the experience edge even though she hadn't wrestled in over 10 years Brie knows Stephanie fought tougher opponents than she has with a few exceptions. So she decided to try and go for speed Brie ran at Stephanie and caught her with a Clothesline and she followed that up with a running Leg Drop but she missed the Leg Drop because Stephanie moved out the way, and began to focus on Brie's leg The ref eventually pulled Stephanie away from Brie so he could check on Brie and see how her leg was. Brie waved the ref away saying she was fine she used the ropes to help her stand and she went to attack Stephanie but as Brie ran at Stephanie to hit her with a Clothesline Stephanie pulled the ref in the way and he ended up on the floor. Suddenly a ninja all dressed in Black came out and attacked Brie causing Stephanie to laugh out loudly as this mystery woman in Black Speared Brie and then followed that up with a Snap DDT that when Nikki had finally seen enough and came running down to the ring and attacked the mystery woman catching her with a Thez Press and they Nikki grabbed the mask and pulled it off to reveal a blonde woman.

"Oh my King that's Tori from DX" said Michael Cole.

"I know Michael Tori has been missing from the WWE for over a Decade"

Tori fought Nikki off and hit the Tori Plex on her and then pulled Brie to her feet and hit the Tori Plex on Brie as well then she picked Brie up once more and helped Stephanie set Brie up for a Pedigree and while Stephanie delivered the move and went to pin Brie, Tori woke the Ref up and got him back in the ring so he could make the count which he did and Stephanie won the match.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

An hour later.

'Special Op' Plays and Roman Reigns makes his way through the crowd and jumps the barricade before entering the ring.

'Voice's' plays and out comes Randy Orton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I must inform you that this match is now a Last Man Standing Match" said Lillian Garcia as she made the introductions.

Roman started off by trying to overpower Randy Orton, but surprisingly Orton hung in there and eventually got the advantage after a thumb to the eye of Roman. Randy whipped Orton into the corner and ran in after him connecting with a corner Clothesline then as a staggered Roman walked out of the corner Orton followed it up with his own version of a Back Breaker. Then proceeded to stamp on Romans feet then his hands and finally delivered a Knee Drop to the side of his head and retreated to a corner so the ref could begin a count but Reigns was back to his feet by the time the ref reached 3 and as Orton came back towards him Roman hit him with a Samoan Drop and then pulled Randy up and set him up for a Suplex but as Roman had him up vertical Orton managed to shift his weight and as he came down behind Roman he caught him with a Neck Breaker and then dragged him to the ropes and then pulled him up and dragged him head first through the middle and top rope but stopped half way through so Roman was being supported by the ropes and then spiked him with a DDT.

The ref started counting again this time he reached 5 before Roman using the ropes managed to pull himself up. Orton ran at him and ended up being Back Body Dropped over the top rope and he hit the announce table Roman smiled as he rolled out the ring and grabbed Orton and whipped him into the barricade and Orton hit the barricade hard and Roman made some space between them and let out a signature howl as Orton slowly started to get up Reigns hit him with a Spear and they both went through the barricade. The ref began a double count on them both and reach 9 before they both managed to get up as Roman began looking under the ring for a weapon Randy Orton cleared the Spanish announce table and went to get Roman Reigns Orton tried a sneak attack but Roman with a Night Stick in hand made Randy back up momentarily, but he decided to try and get the first hit in on Roman, Randy waited until he had rounded the ring post and Roman was just coming round the corner before he went for a Drop Kick and hit Roman forcing him back but Reigns didn't drop the Night Stick, Orton picked up one of the TV monitors that had been in the announce table he had cleared earlier and tried to hit Reigns with it but Roman swung the Night Stick down and smashed the monitor out of Orton's hand then he dropped the Night Stick as it smashed the monitor into pieces. Orton hit Reigns with a clothesline and then pulled him onto the Spanish Announce Table and set him up for a RKO. Orton connected and the Announce Table was destroyed Orton used the Barricade to hold himself up as the ref began his 10 count and he reached 9 before Roman Reigns managed to get back to his feet, Orton was in shock that Reigns had got up after the RKO and came at him this time Reigns caught Orton with a Drop Toe Hold and Orton's head hit the other Announce Table, King, JBL and Michael Cole realised they needed to move as Reigns sat Orton up against the side of the Announce Table and then backed away giving him just enough room the ref had backed away and was waiting to see what Reigns had in mind as Orton started to come round and got into just the right position Roman Reigns Speared him through the side of the Announce Table and the Announce table collapsed on top of Randy as Roman had rolled to the side. Roman got up and rolled back in the ring as the ref reached 6 Orton was still not showing any movement and finally the ref reached 10 and Roman was declared the winner as the Medics came out to check on Orton who was strapped to a stretcher and wheeled to the back and after the medics in the back saw him they sent him straight to the Hospital.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Main Event, the Hell in a Cell lowers surrounding the ring.

"Well I guess it's time for the Divas Hell in a Cell match and could be the most violent match tonight" said JBL.

"Yeah especially since we have already had three men sent to hospital tonight and now we could have two of the top divas heading that way as well" said King.

"Also we still don't know who the special guest ref is for this match" said Michael Cole.

"Yeah that's a big mystery that were still waiting to find out the answer to" said King.

'Special Op' plays and out through the crowd comes AJ with the Divas title held high as she jumps over the Barricade and touches the Cell as she walks round it to the door way and then she walks inside and climbs into the ring and waits her opponent and the referee.

'Stars in the Night' plays and Paige comes out to her usual Boo's she walks down to the Cell and like AJ touches the Cell as she walks clockwise round the Cell and half way round sitting in the front row she sees her Mother and Father so she goes over and gives them a hug before continuing round the Cell.

"If I'm not mistaken those two people at ringside who Paige just hugged were her mother Saraya Knight and her Father Ricky Knight, both of them helped trainer her and are both Pro Wrestlers back in the UK" said JBL.

"Wow I guess they're here to support their daughter in the most important match of her career?" said King.

"Yeah but it could also be the most violent, I doubt either of these women have competed in anything that resembles this match" said Michael Cole.

Paige made her way into the Cell looking a little nervous but then again so did AJ and walked around the inside getting used to the feel of the Cell from the inside and making sure she knew her way round the structure.

The Lights dropped for the introduction of the referee.

'LoveFuryPassionEnergy' plays out as the crowd goes wild as Lita comes out in a referee's shirt.

"Oh My God it's Lita" said Michael Cole.

"Well she is probably one of the best choices to ref this Match" said King.

"You don't think she will be a little biased towards AJ though do you?" asked JBL.

"Why is that John?" asked Michael Cole.

"I thought it was well known that AJ is a huge Lita fan and even met her when AJ was 12 at an autograph signing" said JBL.

"But isn't it also fairly common knowledge that Lita was with CM Punk before AJ so is Lita bitter that Punk moved on from her to AJ?" asked King.

"I guess we will find out tonight if Lita has any preference to either AJ, Paige or if she calls it straight down the middle" said Cole.

Lita calls for the bell to start the match once the door is locked.

AJ and Paige lock up in the center of the ring and Paige gets the advantage and Irish Whips her to the ropes and as AJ comes back Paige hit her with a Shoulder Block and then mounts her and delivers several head-butts to AJ then goes in for a cover and AJ kicks out before 1, AJ roles out of the ring to create some separation so she can formulate a new plan of attack. AJ finally climbs back on to the Apron and doesn't realise that Paige is running at her and hits a Drop Kick sending AJ into the Wall of the Cell and Paige smiles at the fact that she was the first to use the Cell and an offensive weapon. Paige rolled out of the ring and grabbed AJ's Legs and swung her head first into the Cell again, AJ held her head looking to see if she was bleeding but thankfully she wasn't yet. Paige once again grabbed AJ's legs and this time catapulted her into the Cell then she dragged AJ back into the ring and went for a cover and Lita's count reached 2 and it was a fair count. AJ pulled herself up in the corner and just in time managed to see Paige running towards her and she countered it by getting her foot up, Paige tried it again and got the same result, Paige had had enough of the boot to the face twice so as she Ran towards AJ this time she was ready for the boot and caught it and delivered a stiff kick of her own to AJ's hamstring then she dragged AJ's head and upper body through the ropes and went through the ropes herself and set up to deliver her knee shots to AJ but AJ caught Paige's leg and as Paige looked into AJ's eye she saw an evil glint start to appear as AJ pushed Paige of the apron so the back of her head hit the wall of the Cell. AJ came out after her and pulled Paige up and delivered a Side Russian Leg Sweep to Paige into the Cell and the move affected both of them as inadvertently the back of AJ's head hit one of the metal support struts AJ managed to recover the faster and Irish Whipped Paige into the steel Ring Steps then she tossed Paige back in the Ring and locked her in the Black Widow, but Paige managed to counter out of it know she knew how and hit a Paige Turner and went for the pin. Lita counted 2 before AJ got her shoulder up Paige screamed in frustration as she tried to calm herself down after AJ kicked out of the Paige Turner. AJ recovered faster than expected and hit the Shinning Wizard on Paige and went for a cover and Lita counted 2 before Paige got a shoulder up, now it was AJ's turn to look surprised that Paige had kicked out of the Shinning Wizard and had countered out of the Black Widow, AJ didn't know what to do they were her 2 best moves. Paige had used the time to get tot eh ropes and pull herself up AJ ran at her an Paige just dropped down and lowered the top rope with her and AJ went over the ropes and hit her head again of the Cell, Paige went out after her and lifted AJ up and rubbed her face against the Cell almost like she was trying to grate AJ's head with the Cell when they finally stopped they were facing the side where Paige's parents were sitting watching the match. Paige lifted AJ up and placed her on the Apron and then rolled back in the ring and place AJ's head between middle and top ropes and walked back giving herself some separation from AJ then she ran at AJ and leapt over the top rope delivering a Sunset Flip Power Bomb to AJ and AJ's head again hit the Cell hard and also bounced of the thin mats on the floor, Paige sat there with a smirk on her face and a crumpled AJ between her legs where she had landed. Finally Paige got up and pulled AJ up and rolled her into the ring before noticing some blood on her hand, she rolled back in the ring and rubbed the blood into AJ's face then she picked her up and delivered the Ram-Paige to AJ and went for the cover and Lita counted 3 and raised Paige's hand in victory and handed her the Divas Title, the Cell began to raise as Medics came down to check on AJ's condition Paige headed to where her family were sitting and hugged both her parents before heading to the back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben and LibbyVanHelsing for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 14**

Monday Night Raw

'King of Kings' plays as outcome the Authority.

Randy Orton is walking with crutches and both Seth and Paige look like their hurting.

"Last Night at Summer Slam we saw some incredible matches congratulations to the winners and commiserations to the losers. Now later tonight we have a special surprise for the entire Divas division but that will wait for now let's get down to the rest of tonight's business" said Triple H as he handed the mic to Stephanie.

"Due to the injuries sustained by Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee which sees them not being medically cleared for the 6 Person Mixed Tag match that was supposed to take place tonight will instead be replaced with a Mixed Tag match pitting Seth and Paige against Roman and Emma" Stephanie continued to talk about the other matches that would take place tonight and that before Triple H's Surprise for the Divas they something to talk to Brock Lesner about after his victory over John Cena last night.

The Authority head back to their locker room as they have other business to discuss in private.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

In The Authorities Locker room/Office.

"Ok I have something to ask the both of you?" asked Triple H to Seth Rollins and Paige.

"What is it?" asked Seth.

"Ok well I know you've both come up from NXT and with our next NXT event Takeover 2 coming in a few weeks I would like to know if there is anyone there who could benefit the roster if they were called up"

"So basically you want us to go down there and scout the competitors?" asked Paige.

"Yeah and they is also a chance for you to take care of a little unfinished business if you're up for it Paige"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a debutant on NXT this week and she needs a partner to take on Charlotte and Sasha Banks and I know Charlotte is the only diva on NXT you never beat"

"Ok I'll do it who's the debutant?"

"Unfortunately that must remain surprise but I guarantee you will be happy with who it is"

"Fine but this better be one hell of a surprise" said Paige as she left the locker room slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go and calm her down, she just hates it when people screw with her and don't tell her what's going on" said Seth as he left the locker room. And a cameraman followed him.

A few minutes later he found Paige on the phone.

"So you don't know anyone close to me who has recently signed?"

There was silence as Paige was listening to whoever was on the phone.

"Ok thanks I'll talk to you later" then Paige hung up and turned into Seth.

"Any help?" asked Seth as he gently kissed Paige's cheek.

"No help but can we focus on tonight right now I need to focus on something I know"

"Sure babe what do you have in mind for the match"

"Winning and hurting the competition" said Paige.

The cameraman left having got the footage he needed of the two talking strategy.

A few minutes passed before AJ and Dean came over asking if they could play a prank on them later that would be filmed to go on screen.

Paige and Seth agreed when they heard what it was they knew that there hatred towards each other needed to be believed and that both Seth and Paige were never afraid of hitting people when their hurt.

Dean and AJ limped away holding hands and whispering to each other and then as the rounded a corner AJ pushed Dean back against the wall and kissed him.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

It was just before Page and Seth's match and Seth was doing an interview with Renee Young she had asked him how it felt knowing he had two title shots in hand. The interview was just coming to an end when Renee took a quick step back before Seth and Paige were covered in Ice Water and as they turned round their stood Dean and AJ with buckets in the hands.

"What it's for charity" said Dean, before they both through the empty buckets at Seth and Paige.

"Oh and Paige don't forget much like Payback I'm a Bitch" said AJ as the two of them walked off laughing.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Special Op' plays and out through the crowd come Roman Reigns and Emma.

'Line in the Sand' Plays as out representing Evolution come Seth and Paige both are soaking wet.

"We understand that just before coming out here Dean and AJ made them both take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" said King laughing.

"Yeah neither one look thrilled with having to wrestle while soaking wet" said JBL.

The ref called for the bell and the match started off with Paige and Emma in the ring.

Emma and Paige lock up in the center of the ring and Emma get the advantage by getting Paige in a head lock and bringing her to the mat and Paige managed to counter out of it and once they got back to their feet Paige caught Emma with a vicious clothesline once Emma hit the mat she automatically went to hold her head Paige faltered for a second wondering if Emma was still suffering from her injury but the brief second gave Emma the space she needed she quickly got to her feet and caught Paige with a Kick to the Midsection and then she followed that with a DDT and went for a cover and got a 2, Paige rolled to the ropes to help pull herself up and then she saw Emma running at her Paige put her foot up at the last second and Emma hit it. Paige not waiting to see how effective it was grabbed Emma and caught her with a Fisherman Suplex and went for a cover off it and got a 2 count of her own, Emma Rolled to her corner but as she reached for the Tag Roman was yanked off the Apron by Seth Rollins who had snuck round to prevent Roman from entering the ring. Emma reached her corner but saw Roman arguing with Seth so she turned back to Paige who caught her with a sharp Kick and then went for the Paige Turner and connected but instead of following that up with a pin she pulled Emma up and set her up for the Ram-Paige, Paige now went for a cover but Roman who was no longer distracted by Seth pulled her off Emma and dragged Emma to his corner and tagged himself in. Paige got to her corner and tagged in Seth who used the Top rope to springboard into a Cross Body on Roman who just caught him and didn't look impressed as he walked round the ring but this had given Paige the time she needed to climb the ropes and as Roman turned towards the side of the ring she was at she jumped going to Drop Kick Seth in the back which would cause Roman to go down and it worked the ref went for the count but Roman powered out at one Paige rolled back out the ring allowing Seth to try and capitalize on having Roman down Seth ran to the far rope obviously setting up for a Curb Stomp until Emma pulled the rope down and Seth went over the top rope, Paige ran round and confronted Emma and the two of them started fighting round the ring Emma eventually pushing Paige into one of the steel ring posts which caused Paige to slump down against the ring steps she then saw the look in Emma eye and know what Emma was going to do she was going to attempt the Emmamite Sandwich the last time she had severely hurt herself and she was going to go for it again this time though as Emma left her feet Paige got a foot up and Emma bent round her foot as he hit her midsection hard. Paige even though she heard a few ribs crack with Emma hurt Paige made her way back to her corner and looked in the ring to see Roman had Seth set up to spear him, Paige not thinking clearly got in the ring and blocked Romans sight of Seth but what she hadn't for scène was that Roman had already gone past the point of no return and he caught her with the Spear Paige rolled around holding her ribs she felt like she had been almost broke in half, Roman realizing he had just caught Paige and even though she was his enemy he still felt like he had to check if she was ok but that was his undoing as he bent down to ask her if she broke anything Paige could see the position he was in and the thoughts that were going through Seth's mind he was concerned for her but she silently signaled him to go for it Romans head right next to Paige's knees so as Seth went for the Curb Stomp she raised her knees and Romans head got sandwiched between them, Seth covered Roman saw he was bleeding and got managed to get the 3 count. After the match trainers and Medics come down to the ring to check on Emma and Paige, Seth was waiting beside his girlfriend to help her to the back and Roman was holding a towel to his head where part of one of Paige's Knee pads had caused a deep cut to his head Paige was holding her ribs but insisted she was ok so Seth wrapped an arm round her and helped her back to the trainer's room. Meanwhile back at ringside the Medic called for a stretcher for Emma and the carefully put her on the stretcher and went back to the trainer's room as well.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

In the trainer's room Paige was having her ribs heavily bandaged luckily she hadn't broke anything but

Her ribs would be sore for a few weeks. The trainers door opened in came Roman Reigns with Emma behind him on a stretcher, the Medic who had been dealing with Paige's ribs started to look at romans cut and decided it would need stitches so he got the kit out of the cupboard and put several Stitches on the cut on Romans head.

When that had been done he turned to Paige and said "I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped in time"

"It's ok Roman it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would" said Paige.

"Well that's because I was able to take some of the power out of it"

"Oh"

On the TV screen in the Trainer's room 'King of Kings' plays as out to the Ring comes Triple and he was carrying a briefcase, he started to talk about the amazing show that had been Summer Slam and that he was proud of the display that everyone put on and the fan reaction was more than he had ever expected or ever experienced with the exception of Wrestlemania, then he called Brock lesner to the ring.

Meanwhile there was a knock on the door of the Trainer's room as Stephanie came in.

"How badly hurt is Emma?" she asked the head medic.

"No Idea she won't say anything" he replied.

"Uhm I think I heard some ribs crack" said Paige.

"Damn I don't want her to miss out on the announcement but I think it would be best if she went to the hospital to be sure, and what about you Paige that was a hell of a Spear?"

"I'm fine their going to be sore for a few weeks but I have dealt with worse"

"Ok well in that case me and you had better get ready to lead the rest of the Divas locker room out to the Stage where to go once Brock has come to the back"

The Divas and Stephanie were waiting for the signal to go as they were watching as Brock lesner was presented with the new WWE title belt.

Brock thanked him for being given eh chance to once again wear the title and then he and Paul Haymen made their way to the back.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

A few minutes later Triple H finally got round to his other announcement.

"Ok so I have one other piece of business to take care of tonight so I would like for every Diva in the back to please come out to the stage"

'Welcome to the Queendom' Plays as outcomes Stephanie and Paige followed by the rest of the divas roster with the exception of Emma.

"Ok well this announcement concerns all of you so could I ask that my wife accompanies the Divas champion to the ring please"

Stephanie and Paige head down to and enter the ring.

"Now Paige both myself and my Husband agree that our divas division is currently the best it has been in over a decade not since the hay day of Attitude era has the division been so competitive if we look on the stage at the moment with only a few exceptions every one of them has held that title and those that haven't are just as hungry to succeed now as they have ever been. The Divas division itself has received a face lift with the additions of women who know how to fight and now every diva on the stage is in a position where they could be the next champion it is no long a 2 or 3 diva division so it is time we make a change for the good of the Division"

'Love Fury Rock n Roll' plays and outcome Trish and Lita holding a bag between them.

They enter the ring and hand the bag to Stephanie she in turn turns to Paige.

"Paige inside this bag is what the Divas division has been missing for a long time so if you will please place the Diva's title in the now empty briefcase"

Paige looked uncertain for a minute until both Trish and Lita nodded to her and she unstrapped the Divas Title before kissing it and handing it to Triple H.

Stephanie now handed the bag to Paige opened it and looked inside and pulled out the WWE Woman's Title belt. Paige looked up at Trish, Lita and Stephanie and said "Thank you" to them, then she turned to the Camera that zoomed in on the Women's Title belt. On the Stage the other Divas clapped in celebration.

"Now I want to tell you all something before you think 'oh it's the Authority looking out for their own' but it isn't ever since AJ came in and raised the bar of what the Women of the WWE can do we have planned to bring it back we were just waiting to add the depth that Paige, Emma and Summer Rae bring and that the other Woman in NXT will add when they are called up" said Triple H before passing the mic to Stephanie.

"The woman's roster at the moment is so talented you all deserve the return of this Title belt and the few of you who don't feel you are at the right level we will help you get the training you want to improve you game we want this roster to be the best it can"

Stephanie passed the mic to Trish.

"Now as most of you will remember Lita and I were asked a question a few years ago of do we think there are any Divas who could have the type of rivalry we had and we both answered no because at the time we hadn't seen anyone who made us take a second look" said Trish as she passed the mic to Lita.

"But now we have AJ and Paige who even though they are different to us they made us take note and we agree that the new Woman's division is the strongest it has been in a long time so Congratulations" Paige now took the mic from Lita and said "Now I know this will sound strange after we almost killed each other last night in Hell in a Cell but AJ please come down to the ring?"

AJ seemed surprised to hear her name coming from Paige's mouth, but then decided to head down to the ring and see what she wanted, AJ slowly entered the ring.

"AJ I know we don't agree on almost anything but we both along with several of the woman on the stage believe that the Woman's division is the most competitive it has ever been and you and I both know that for our Woman's division to remain at the top is to make sure all the matches are at a top level so can we please agree to keep this title in the public eye and this also goes to any of you who may either challenge or even win the title let's make every match spectacular and make people talk about them"

"Agreed Paige me and you are enemy's and will be as long as you hold my Title but you are right we are both integral to the current success of the division and the others on the stage have all had parts to play in the current revival, Oh and one more thing I want my rematch as Night Of Champions?"

"You're on it will be the perfect place to defend my Woman's title"

Paige and AJ were both congratulated by Trish and Lita for their work in getting the Woman's division back to a high level then they were surprised to see Natalya, Layla and Alicia Fox leading the rest of the woman down the ramp since those three had been the only women to hold the Woman Title before in had been replaced.

**AN 2: So who will the debutant be that Paige will team with and is also someone she knows the only clue I will give is its someone she knew before being called Paige and she is on NXT **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**AN 2: This chapter is different from all the others and does really depend on how well you know Paige's pre WWE career, and also shows the more of Paige and Seth's relationship.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 15**

Thursday night NXT

Paige and Seth entered Full Sale University for the first time since Paige had made her last appearance and were met by William Regal who was acting as the General Manager.

"Well come back to NXT, Stephanie and Triple H explained why you were coming down and also thank you Paige for taking part in the match tonight" said Regal.

"Can you take us to our locker room?" asked Seth.

"Yeah follow me" said Regal.

Regal led them to their locker room and then headed back to his office.

"Hey Babe while you get ready I'm going to take a look around and find a place to watch your match and the rest of the show from" said Seth as he kissed Paige before heading out the door.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

10 minutes later the door to the locker room opens and incomes Seth.

"Babe guess who I just heard?" said Seth.

"No idea but I have to get going my match is up next" said Paige as she kissed Seth.

"Babe wait a minute and please just listen your mother is in the back I heard her talking to someone in the Woman's locker room"

"I guess that answers the question then the debutant is my mother" said Paige as she and Seth waited to enter the arena.

'Recognition' plays out as Charlotte and Sasha Banks make their way to the ring.

'Stars In The Night' plays out as the crowd erupts with cheers as Paige and Seth Rollins make their way down to the ring.

'Anything You Want To Do' plays as outcomes Becky Lynch and Saraya Knight.

"Becky Lynch makes her NXT Debut tonight the woman with her is Saraya Knight and she is the Mother of Paige" said Renee Young at commentary.

As the two women enter the ring Paige and Seth go over and hug Saraya and Becky.

"Just like old times" said Paige to Becky as they talk strategy while Seth and Saraya stand at ringside.

"Yeah now let's show these two what we can do together" said Becky.

Becky started the match against Sasha Banks and it quiet quickly became apparent that Sasha was underestimating her as Becky took firm control of the match and hit some of her big moves including the Double Springboard Leg Drop she went for the cover but Charlotte broke up the pin and dragged Sasha to her corner and tagged herself into the ring. Becky looked to Paige who nodded and Becky grabbed Charlotte and Irish Whipped her into their corner and tagged Paige in and they hit a Double team Suplex on Charlotte then Paige pulled her to the ropes and hit her Multiple Knee Lifts before letting Charlotte fall back in the ring Paige tagged Becky back in and put Charlotte in position for Becky who connected with the Double Springboard Leg Drop. Becky Lynch pulls Charlotte up and Whips her in to the corner and Tags Paige in again and this time they hit a double team DDT to Charlotte and Paige goes for the cover but Charlotte kicked out at 2 and pulls herself up and catches Paige with a hard Clothesline and heads to her corner to make the tag to Sasha but before she can reach Sasha Becky comes in and catches the Refs attention so he doesn't see the tag and Paige drags Charlotte back to the middle of the ring and set her up and delivered the Ram-Paige to Charlotte she goes for the cover but Sasha breaks the pin attempt at 2. Becky comes in the ring and hits Sasha with Hard Knox which is a version of a Leg hook sitout suplex slam. Both Paige and Becky look to each other and nod instantly knowing what the other was thinking they both point to Saraya and lock in the *Knightmare to both Charlotte and Sasha who tap out instantly the bell rings and Seth and Saraya re-enter the ring and celebrate.

_(*Knightmare is a Single leg Boston Crab used as a finisher by Saraya)_

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

After NXT was finished Paige and Seth promised they would keep coming to NXT to watch Becky's matches after all they were pretty much Family.

When they returned to their Hotel Room Seth's phone rang it was Triple H

'I see you both had a good time tonight' he said.

"Yeah and we have several names of guys and girls who could improve the roster, but we are going to spend a few days at the Performance Center and check out the guys and gals who weren't on screen tonight" said Seth.

'Excellent we will discuss them Monday night and decided how many we can afford to bring up at once'

"Ok we'll see you Monday" said Seth and ended the call so he and Paige could spend some time together alone.

**AN 3: if any of the readers of this chapter have it could you upload the Paige vs Becky Lynch dark match from NXT Takeover 2 to youtube.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben, Iheartwwe27 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 16**

Monday Night Raw.

Paige and Seth had arrived at the arena for Raw and had gone to the Authorities office with the list of names for Triple H to consider for promotion to the main roster.

"So how do you think your scouting trip to NXT went?" asked Triple H.

"I think it went well we saw a lot of the talent that were working down there" said Seth.

"Excellent now may we see the list?" asked Stephanie.

"Ok but I would like to say I have put one name one their despite not seeing her compete, I can only assume Bayley is injured so I added her name anyway she is just as good as any woman on the roster" said Paige.

"Actually Paige, Bayley wasn't their because she has been called up and makes her debut tonight" said Stephanie.

"Ah that explains why I couldn't find her anywhere"

Triple H who had now looked through the list decided to reenter the conversation.

"Ok I get why a lot of these names are on the list but we can't afford to bring up that many wrestlers without damaging NXT" said Triple H.

"Ok so do you need us to narrow down the list?" asked Seth.

"No need I can see who the top ones are but I also must ask Paige why she chose one of these women?"

"I think they all add something to the roster" said Paige.

"I actually agree" said Stephanie.

"Plus it has been a while since we had a real top draw Woman's Faction that people hate" said Triple H

"Right so will they all be coming up?" asked Seth.

"Most yes we only have room on the roster for a few of the guys but I promise they will all be given a fair chance, now get ready for a match you never know we might debut some of these tonight but right now Paige you have a match to prepare for" said Triple H.

"Yeah and if something happens do what you think is right" added Stephanie.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Half an hour later.

Paige was standing back stage with her new Woman's Title Belt it would be the first time she would be coming down to the Raw ring with it Seth Rollins was beside her and they were both wondering what was going to happen since they both had a feeling Stephanie had something in mind for Paige's opponent tonight.

'Stars in the Night' played as out came Paige with Seth beside her they got in the ring and waited for Paige's opponent's music to start.

'Boyfriend' plays and out comes Bayley to a loud cheer just as loud as she got in NXT.

But as she was halfway down to the ring her music suddenly cut off and was replaced by a different theme 'Pretty Mean Sisters' theme played out and three woman suddenly ran out and attacked Bayley. The three woman were Summer Rae, Sasha Banks and Charlotte the BFF's.

Paige and Seth ran from the ring up to where the Attack was going on and seeing Seth coming towards them made all three of them back up and Paige bent down to check on Bayley and helped her up and said "Do you still want a match?"

"Yeah I want my 1st match to be against you again" replied Bayley.

The two women made their way back to the ring and shook hands before the bell rang and the match began.

Bayley and Paige lock up and Bayley manages to get Paige in a front face lock and connects with a suplex then delivers an elbow drop. Before she can go for the cover Paige rolls out the ring to try and stop Bayley's momentum, Bayley reaches through the ropes and tries to pull Paige back in the ring. Paige manages to counter it and jumps onto the apron and delivers several knee lifts to the midsection of Bayley and she finally stops when the ref reached a 4 count. Bayley falls back into the ring and Paige comes back in the ring and brings Bayley to her feet and sets her up for a Suplex and connects with a Snap Suplex and rolls through into the cover and gets a 2 count before Bayley is able to get her shoulder up. Paige looks to the referee questioning the count which gives Bayley a chance to get to her feet and as Paige turns back round towards Bayley she is caught in a hug by Bayley which is the set up for her finisher the Belly to Bayley she connects with her finisher and goes for the cover and Paige barely gets her shoulder up before the 3. The crowd is getting behind Bayley who is frustrated that her finisher didn't get her the win, she refuses to let her frustration take control and brings Paige to her feet and locks her in a Bear Hug. Paige is trying to think of a counter while fighting off the effects of the Bear Hug, Paige managed to free her arms and while in the Bear Hug caught Bayley in a Front Face Lock and hit a modified version on the Ram-Paige to break the hold, and after a few seconds to try and get her breath back she crawled into the cover and Bayley somehow got her shoulder up just before the 3 count. Paige gets back to her feet and pulls Bayley up and catches her with a hard kick to the midsection then as Bayley was doubled over she got on Bayley's back and hit her with a Sun Set Flip Powerbomb and got the cover after the move and finally put Bayley down for the 3 count. After the Bell rung to end the match Bayley managed to stand using the ropes to help her up and offered her hand in respect to Paige, Paige looked at her hand and left the ring to boo's from the crowd and went to the back and waited away from the cameras.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Bayley came into the back after a few minutes and Paige congratulated her then away from the cameras and explained she needed to keep her character up for a while longer, but she did say that Stephanie had told her to do what came naturally if something happened at the entrance.

"Why were the BBF's there?" asked Bayley.

"I suggested to Triple H that they should be bought up along with several other NXT Guys and Girls" said Paige.

"Oh"

"Come on let me introduce you to the rest of the women's division, we can even see if Emma is here tonight"

Seth and Paige shared a kiss as the separated and he headed back to the Authorities locker room while Paige and Bayley went off together.

"I never knew you two were together?" asked Bayley.

Paige told Bayley everything about how they got together since everyone else knew anyway as they walked to the woman's locker room. They entered the locker room and saw The BFF's in one corner away from everyone else, and AJ was talking to Emma.

Emma saw Bayley and came over and hugged her while Paige went over to the BFF's.

"How long ago did you know you would be attacking Bayley?" asked Paige.

"About 10 minutes before the match was to start, Stephanie came to see me and asked if I could get Sasha and Charlotte here ASAP" replied Summer Rae.

"Wow I only mentioned their names about 45 minutes ago to Stephanie"

"Yeah it's a good job we are in Orlando tonight"

The BFF's followed Paige over to the other side of the locker room.

"Hey Emma how are you doing?" asked Paige.

Emma glared at her friend for a second before smiling and saying "The X-rays say I have some broken ribs and that it'll take at least 3 weeks to heal enough to return from the rib injury but I also need to thank you"

"What for Emma I injured you?"

"Yeah but the doctors when they did the X-ray found out I needed my Appendix removed as well"

"Oh well I hope you get better soon, does Steph know?"

"Not yet I wanted to tell the girls and then the guy's in our storyline"

"Well let's go see her before she books you in a match and also so they can work on any changes they might need to make"

"Ok I guess you're right let's go"

The two of them said their goodbyes and went to the authority's office.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Paige and Emma walked off to the Authority's office still talking about things when AJ came running up to them. "I think I should be here as well since I'm your tag partner Emma"

The three of them reached the Authority's office and Paige knocked on the door, Stephanie opened the door and they entered.

"It's nice to see you back Emma?" said Stephanie.

"Uhm actually Stephanie I'm not cleared to compete the doctors say I need to take 3-4 weeks off, they say I might be able to return at Night Of Champions" said Emma.

"Ok well thanks for letting us know we will unfortunately have to replace you in the Shield but nobody is going to know until Night Of Champions anyway"

"How are you going to manage that?" asked AJ.

"You will find out a Night Of Champions AJ only 3 people are going to know the full details until then so please trust us that the payoff is going to be unbelievable"

"Ok I trust you"

"Good now I suggest you return to the Shield and tell them Emma won't be their for the foreseeable future, and to get ready for their bit tonight"

AJ left and Paige went to the authority locker room to see Seth.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

An hour later.

'The Second Coming' plays as Seth comes out to the ring with Paige beside him and a mic in hand.

"So everyone in the back is wondering when I'm going to cash one of my two WWE World Heavyweight Title contracts, well I am here to say that at Night of Champions I will cash in the title shot I won at Summer slam and face Brock Lesner"

'Next Big Thing' plays and the crowd looks at the entrance way expecting Brock Lesner to come out but instead Paul Heymen appears also with a mic in his hand.

"Really, Really you think you can do what The Undertaker and John Cena were unable to do and get a pin fall victory on my client the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesner?" asked Heymen.

"I don't think I know I can" replied Seth.

"Oh really so my client will have a worthy fight against you?"

"Yeah he will not know what hit him when I stand victorious over him at Night of Champions"

"Mr. Rollins we both know your girlfriend would stand the same chance in a match against me as you do of beating my client"

Paige took the mic from Seth and said "How about you put your money where your mouth is on Smack Down this Friday and when I win Seth picks the stipulation for the match if you win brock gets to pick"

Heymen was silent he never expected Paige to stand up to him like she did.

Then Stephanie appeared on the Titantron and said "Paul seeing as you can't answer let me tell you both Hunter and I like the idea so this Friday on Smack Down Paige will take on you Paul Heymen oh and if your client should interfere in that match then you will be banned from Ringside at Night Of Champions"

Stephanie left the Titantron and the camera focused in on Paul Heymen who visibly paled at having to compete in a match on Smack down even though it was against a Diva he had seen the damage Paige was able to deliver to her opponents and the wide variety of moves she used to win her matches.

Heymen leaves the ring mumbling to himself trying to come up with a game plan for his match with Paige.

Seth took the mic back and continued with what he needed to say "Now that Paul Heymen is gone I can finish what I was going to say, Brock you may be the Next Big Thing but I am Seth Rollins and I will beat you"

'Special Op' suddenly plays out as Roman Reign's, Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee come out through the crowd and surround the ring.

Dean has a mic in hand and says "So Seth you and your little girlfriend seem to think we have forgot what you both did to us but we will never forget"

Dean tossed the mic to AJ and she said "Paige let's not forget that you and I also have some unfinished business and I guarantee that at Night Of Champions you will be the former Woman's Champion"

AJ tossed the mic to Roman and he said "You of all people should know Seth you do not mess with the Shield" Roman dropped the mic and the three of them came into the ring and attacked Seth and Paige.

**AN 2: I know Bayley has knew music now but her old music Boyfriend is much better so I choose to stick with it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben, Ilovewwe27 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 17**

Friday Night Smack Down.

"Well come to Friday Night Smack Down we have an exciting show for you tonight. Including the debut of four former NXT Superstars" said Michael Cole.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing who they are" said JBL.

'Special Op' plays as out through the crowd comes AJ Lee she makes her way down the stairs and jumps the barricade and enters the Ring.

'Boyfriend' plays out as Bayley comes out to the ring and hugs AJ.

'Anything You Want To Do' plays as outcomes Becky Lynch making her main roster debut only a week after making her NXT Debut.

'Pretty Mean Sisters' plays and outcome the BFF's and make their way to the ring.

The ref calls for the bell and Charlotte starts off against AJ Lee and surprisingly Charlotte is in control of the match she Suplex's AJ and follows it up with an Elbow Drop and goes for the pin and AJ gets her shoulder up at 2. AJ was momentarily stunned the only people who had hit her with moves as powerful as Charlotte was were Natalya and Paige, AJ used the ring ropes to stand and then out the way and got back to her feet and ran at Charlotte and jumped on her connecting with a Lou Thez Press and while Charlotte was stunned from the move AJ pulled her up and Whipped her into the corner and followed that up with a running knee lift into the corner and followed that up with a Bulldog and went for a pin and got a 2 count, the crowd had started to chant CM Punk as AJ connected with the series of moves. AJ decided that she needed to get one of her two team mates into the ring since they had more experience fighting Charlotte and she knew she needed to do more research on Charlotte for any future matches she had against her. AJ tagged in Becky Lynch who came in full of energy and as Charlotte got back up and made her way towards her, Becky hit's Charlotte with an Arm Drag and the follows that up with her triple leg drop maneuver before going for a pin and Sasha Banks breaks the count this time and then with Summer Rae's help the drag Charlotte to the corner and Sasha tags herself into the ring and runs at Becky and connects with a Clothesline to her opponent, then follows that up with an Elbow Drop Sasha then picks Becky up and delivers a Suplex to Becky and goes for the cover and got a 2 count. Sasha complains to the referee and while she is doing this Becky is getting back to her feet and when Sasha turns back round Beck connects with a sharp kick to the gut and follows that with a Suplex then while Sasha is Down Becky follows her advantage up by delivering 3 Leg Drops and goes for the pin only for Charlotte to break it up. Bayley annoyed by this charges in and Clotheslines Charlotte over the top rope and climbs out after her and as Charlotte looks back to the Ring Bayley Jumps on her from the Apron causing both girls to drop to the floor and fight each other. Sasha manages to craw to Summer Rae and tags her in while at the same time Becky tags in AJ, Summer and Sasha try to double team AJ only for Becky to take out Sasha but also the two woman accidently knock down the ref. Summer hits a spin kick to AJ and goes for the pin but the ref is still out when a figure dressed in Black jumps the barricade and hit Summer with a Sit Out Powerbomb and drags AJ over her to cover Summer then the masked figure revives the ref and he counts 3.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

20 minutes later.

'Line in the Sand' plays as outcome Evolution, Randy Orton and Seth Rollins.

'Break Orbit' plays out as outcome Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn.

Orton and Rollins looked at each other neither one expecting these two superstars to be their opponents Neville started off for his team and Orton started for his. Adrian surprised Randy with a quick Dropkick and as Orton got up Neville hit a quick Arm Drag and ran to the ropes and hit a Springboard Cross Body on Randy Orton and got a 2 Count, Orton got back up and once again slowed the pace of the match down and backed Adrian Neville into a neutral corner and started stomping him in the mid-section. On the Apron Sami Zayn was watching his friend getting beat down and was starting to lose his cool, finally Orton had to give Neville some space as the ref had reached a 4 count Neville slide out of the ring and tried to catch his breath before Orton came out after him Neville jumped back in the ring and Springboard Cross Body over the top rope and landed on Orton taking him to the ground.

Adrian grabs Orton and pulls him back into the ring and as a Groggy Orton gets back to his feet Neville hits three fast kicks two of which were spin kicks to Orton's Midsection and he follows that with a running high impact Clothesline and then makes a tag to Sami Zayn. Orton also tagged in Seth Rollins who came in a locked up with Sami but it didn't take long for Sami to get Seth on the mat and get control of the match Sami hits a standing Moonsault on Seth, followed that up with a running Leg Drop and went for the cover and got a 2 count before Orton broke the count up causing Neville to run back in the ring and take Orton down with a hard Spin Kick, Sami hit Seth with a Leg Lariat. Both Orton and Rollins were on the mat Sami and Neville looked to each other and nodded and went to the top rope and at the same time they jumped Neville hitting the Red Arrow on Orton and Sami hitting a 450 Splash he then covered Rollins and got the 3 count.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

Roman, Dean and AJ were in position waiting for their cue to enter the arena Dean was hugging AJ who was still wondering who the masked woman had been that helped her team to beat the BFF's.

"Hey babe don't worry about it she was on your side that's all that matters but if you want we will look into it after the match" said Dean.

"Thanks Dean" said AJ and she kissed him just as a stage hand told them it was time.

'Special Op' plays out as out through the crowd come the 3 members of the shield and they jump the barricade and enter the ring waiting on their opponents.

'I Came to Play' plays out as Miz and Damien Mizdow come out, Miz is one half of this tag match.

'Fear Nothing' plays as outcomes Justin Gabriel with Alexa Bliss.

Miz starts out against Roman Reigns and it becomes clear Miz is as good as he always was he hit Roman with a Clothesline and followed that up with an Elbow Drop he then brought Roman to his feet and whipped in to the corner and hits the Awesome Clothesline dropping Roman to the mat. Miz drags Roman away from the ropes and goes for a cover and gets a 2 before Roman powers out of the pin. Roman gets to his feet and takes control of the match hitting Miz with several high impact clotheslines and then followed that up with a Samoan Drop. He couldn't go for a pin though as Damien Mizdow got up on the apron trying to interfere which distracted the ref and as Dean tried to get to him and force him from the apron the ref caught him but never saw AJ sneak up behind Mizdow and pull him off the apron. Miz thanks to the distraction had managed to get to his feet and hits Roman with a back suplex before making the tag to Justin Gabriel who came in and as Roman got Gabriel started kicking the back of his leg. Roman managed to push Gabriel away far enough to tag in Dean Ambrose who came in and hit a Clothesline on Gabriel and went to followed the with a Knee Drop but Gabriel managed to roll out the way and Ambrose hit the mat instead of Gabriel. Damien Mizdow was back on his feet stalking AJ Lee around the ring after she had pulled him off the apron earlier in the match Roman saw this and went to help AJ who by now had made her way into the ring to get away from Mizdow but now she was in the ring the ref looked round and saw Mizdow trying to follow her in to the ring until Roman pulled him out of the ring and Speared him. While the ref was busy with that Miz got in the ring pulled Ambrose to his feet and hit the Skull Crushing Finally and at the same time Alexa Bliss who had got in the ring behind AJ and caught her with a reverse DDT both she and Gabriel smiled to each other and dragged to two into position on the mat and climbed to the top rope and both connected with 450 Splash's the ref turned just in time to see both Gabriel and Alexa come off the top rope and Gabriel went for the cover and got a 2 count before Roman came in and broke up the pin causing Miz to attack Roman. The referee tried to get control back but was knocked to the ground by someone which aloud Mizdow who had recovered from Romans attack to get back in the ring and now they attacking the two male Shield members while Alexa and AJ fought back and forth outside the ring. No one noticed at first but a masked figure in black entered the ring and took Mizdow to the mat with a Swinging Neck Breaker then as Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds on Gabriel and saw Roman being beaten down by Miz went to help him allowing the masked man to climb to the top rope and he screamed out "RAINMAKER" before hitting a frog splash on Gabriel then as the Shield looked to him he left the ring and headed up the ramp to the back while Dean went for a cover and Roman revived the referee and he counted 3.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

"That was the second match tonight that someone interfered in to help a member of The Shield win" said Michael Cole.

"I guaranty the Shield will be looking for them" said JBL.

"How do you know they aren't members of The Shield?" asked Cole.

"We know who the members of the Shield are Michael you moron"

"Not if they are new members though?"

"Who in their right mind would join them the Authority has it in for these guy's"

"Maybe it's some else the Authority has screwed with?"

"I guess we will have to see what happens on Raw." said JBL.

'Veil of Fire' Plays out as Kane approaches the ring and then makes his way to ring side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it appears we are to be joined out here by Kane" said Michael Cole.

"Don't flatter yourself either of you, I am here at the request of the Authority incase Brock Lesner decided to make his presence known during Paul Heymen's match coming up next" said Kane.

"Kane can I ask you what is the Authorities take on the two mystery people who appear to be helping the Shield?" asked Michael Cole.

"Those matters will be dealt with on Monday as will the fact that Seth Rollins and Randy Orton couldn't defeat 2 rookies making their debuts" said Kane.

Paige and Seth's Relationship

'Stars in the Night' plays out as Paige makes her way down the ramp and gets in the ring.

'Next Big Thing' plays as Paul Heymen slowly makes his way to the ring not looking as confident as normal.

The bell rings and Paige charges at Heymen and delivers a clothesline to him then she followed that with an Elbow Drop, she then pulled Heymen back to his feet and dragged him to the ropes and set him up for her Multiple Knee Lifts to the midsection move. Heymen fell to the mat clutching his ribs Paige was smirking knowing full well she had the match in the bag and could end it whenever she felt like it.

'The Next Big Thing' played out in the middle of the match and Brock Lesner appeared on the Entrance ramp.

Kane signaled to Paige to end the match and he took his head set off and went to meet Lesner on the ramp.

Paige brought Heymen to his feet and delivered the Ram-Paige to him then went for the cover and got the 3 count.

As soon as the bell rung the ref left the ring and it became apparent why Lesner was standing in the ring he had took Kane out and was now stalking Paige who was backed in to a corner. Seth Rollins came running out with Randy Orton and they managed to hold Lesner off long enough for Paige to get out of the ring and they headed to the back with Seth and Orton raising Paige's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben and Ilovewwe27 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**AN 2: so this is more of a question who do you guys think the masked people are its 2 women and one man and they are in this story, I'd like to see what you guys think?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 18**

'King of Kings' plays as outcome the Authority and they make their way down to the ring.

Triple H has a mic in his hand. And says "Last week Brock Lesner was unable to stay out of the Authority's business buy coming out in the main event between his advocate Paul Heymen and the Authority's own Paige, now because of that unfortunately Brock Lesner will have to learn to follow orders so tonight he will be involved in a Handicap match against the Apex Predator Randy Orton and the Big red Monster Kane"

Triple H passes the mic to Stephanie who says. "Now as far as are women's division goes the last title defense of the Divas title was enthralling so we will up the ante this time we will have a 6 Women Elimination Chamber Match Paige as the Champion has already qualified and also AJ Lee has Qualified. Three other Women will qualify for the match the final spot has already been assigned to someone so to the 6 Women who will have qualifying matches good luck"

Stephanie passes the mic to Seth Rollins

"So I guess the Beast in Carnet would like to know the match type I choose for our match at Night of Champions" said Seth before continuing "It's very simple really see I know I can't win in a normal wrestling match and also that I don't stand a chance even choosing almost any stipulation, so at Night of Champions I will face Brock Lesner in a 2 out of 3 falls match, 1st fall will be first blood, 2nd will be a Table match and the 3rd if necessary will be a Submission match"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Special Op' plays as AJ being accompanied by Dean Ambrose make their way out through the crowd AJ jumps the Barricade but Dean doesn't.

'Skys the Limit' plays out as Sasha Banks makes her way down the ramp and into the ring.

Dean kisses AJ and then heads back up through the crowd as AJ gets in the ring.

Sasha starts off by catching AJ with a clothesline since AJ had only just got in the ring she never expected to get caught by a Clothesline the second she entered the ring, Sasha followed the Clothesline with a Leg Drop and then repeated the Leg Drop and 2nd time before bringing AJ to her feet and hitting a Snap Suplex and the second AJ hit the mat Sasha was in a cover. AJ got her shoulder up at the ref's 2 count and while Sasha looked to the ref with a questioning look on her face AJ was catching her breath trying to formulate a new plan since Sasha had surprised her witch how aggressive she was right from the start of the match.

Sasha finally turned her attention back to AJ who was in the corner and it looked like she using the ropes to hold herself up, Sasha went back on the attack and ran at AJ who managed to move out the way at the last moment so Sasha hit the turnbuckle pads and the spilt second she was stunned AJ rolled her up for a pin but only got a 2 count before Sasha managed to get out the pin. AJ picked her up to try and set up another move but it was countered and Sasha hit her with a Japanese Arm Drag and then follows that up by locking AJ in a Camel Clutch, AJ struggles trying to find a way out of the move she manages to get to her feet and drop Sasha in a modified Electric Chair Drop to finally break the hold. Both girls take a few seconds to get to their feet and AJ quickly sets Sasha up for the Shining Wizard but Sasha ducks her head at the last second and AJ hits nothing, Sasha now sets AJ up for Bankrupt and hits the move and goes for the cover and AJ only just gets her shoulder up causing Sasha to shout at her "I'm the Boss, and you will stay down"

AJ slapped Sasha who was enraged and waved to the back and then Charlotte and Summer Rea ran to the ring to interfere causing a disqualification.

'Boyfriend' played out as Bayley ran to the ring to try and help AJ but she was soon beat down by BFF's.

'Faint' (by Linkin Park) played out as two masked Divas ran out through the crowd and into the ring and soon took down Sasha and Summer Rea and then hit a Double Powerbomb on Charlotte then they help AJ up and the three of them exit up the ramp and into the back then they leave her to make her way back to the Shield locker room.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The Next match.

'Special Op' Plays and Roman Reigns comes out through the crowd and makes his way to the ring.

'Break the Walls Down' plays as outcomes Chris Jericho.

Jericho and Roman lock up in the middle of the ring Jericho manages to get Roman in to a Front Face Lock and took him to the mat to try and keep control of Roman but Reigns grabbed Jericho's hair and forced him to break the hold. As the two got back up Reigns got the upper hand with several Clotheslines Reigns pulled Jericho to his feet and Irish Whipped him at the ropes Jericho rebounded off and connected with a Flying Fore Arm and brought Roman to his feet and delivered a Snap Suplex to him. Jericho climbed to the top rope and waited for Roman to get to his feet and hit him with a Missile Drop Kick, and went for a cover and Roman got a shoulder up a 1. Jericho pulled Reigns up and ran at the ropes and bounced of them and hit a Bulldog on Reigns and then Springboard off the ropes into a Lionsault and covered Reigns to kicked out at 2. Jericho looked to the ref with an are you sure it wasn't a three look on his face. With Jericho concentrating on the ref it gave Reigns time to recover and once he was ready he got up and Whipped Jericho at the ropes and as he rebounded Roman caught him with a Samoan Drop and then dragged Jericho to the bottom rope and set him up and delivered his Running Dropkick to Jericho. Roman rolled back in the ring and signaled for the Superman Punch as Jericho stood up Roman went for the Superman Punch but Jericho countered it into the Code Breaker and instead of going for a pin he locked Roman in the Walls of Jericho and Roman was refusing to Tap out and tried to fight his way out of the hold but eventually he had to tap out.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

"The next match is the 1st qualifying Match for the Woman's Elimination Chamber match at Night of Champions" said King.

"Yeah I wonder what the competitors think of the prospect of competing inside the Elimination Chamber?" asked Michael Cole.

"I would think they would be excited to get the opportunity to compete for the Woman's Title" said JBL.

"But John an Elimination Chamber could be even more dangerous than the Hell in a Cell match AJ and Paige had last Month" said Cole.

"Are you saying they're not up to it Michael?"

"Not at all John I'm just saying that the two of them went through a grueling Hell in a Cell match at Summer Slam and now they will be in the Elimination Chamber, most of the Male superstars don't get out of those types of matches without getting injured?" said Cole.

"Unfortunately JBL I agree with Michael on this one the 6 Women who enter that chamber will come out different to when they went in" said King.

'Recognition' plays out and Charlotte makes her way to the ring without the BFF's.

"We are being told that if either member of the BFF's interferes in the match then Charlotte will be disqualified" said JBL.

'New Foundation' plays and out comes Natalya and she makes her way down to the Ring.

Natalya and Charlotte locked up to start the match and Natalya caught her with a Side Headlock Takedown but Charlotte managed to counter her way out of the move and then when both competitors got to their feet Charlotte caught Natalya with a Side Headlock Takedown and Natalya countered out of it the same way. Natalya got behind Charlotte and hit her with a German Suplex and she kept her Grip on Charlotte went for a second German Suplex and this time she bridged into a cover and Charlotte managed to kick out. Both women got back up and Charlotte hit a Knife Edge Chop on Natalya and she hit several more before Natalya tried to kick out and Charlotte only for Charlotte to catch her leg and hit a Dragon Screw and now Charlotte started to focus on Natalya's knee with several elbows to the Knee. And then she tried to lock in the Figure Four but Natalya managed to counter it into a Small Package and got a two count before Charlotte kicked out. Both women were slow to get to their feet and Natalya got Charlotte in a Front Facelock and tried to go for a Suplex but Charlotte blocked it and instead caught Natalya with and Northern Lights Suplex and bridged into a cover and got a 2 count. Charlotte looked to the ref to check it wasn't a three but it was only a two. This gave Natalya a change to recover Natalya used the opportunity and hit a Discus Clothesline and then tried to Lock Charlotte in the Sharpshooter. Charlotte countered the attempted Sharp Shooter into the Figure Four and Natalya couldn't get to the ropes and ended up tapping out.

"Charlotte becomes the first qualifier for the Elimination Chamber" said JBL.

"There are now 2 spaces left to fill in the Chamber so that means to more matches to go" said King.

"Yeah I wonder who the other four divas will be to have qualifying matches and also who the third woman is that automatically qualified for the Chamber Match?" asked Michael Cole.

"There is only one way to find out Cole" said King.

"And that is?"

"Wait for Night of Champions"

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The Main Event.

'Voices' plays out as Randy Orton makes his way down to the ring.

'Veil of Fire' Plays out and Kane comes out and makes his way to the ring.

'The Next Big Thing' plays out as the WWE World Champion comes to the ring.

Lesner stands in the middle of both Orton and Kane and they both move towards him at the same time and try to beat down Lesner, but he overpowers them and starts beating them down Lesner now in control of the match grabs Orton and F5's him than he picks up Kane and delivers a German Suplex which he repeats 5 more times. While Lesner is getting up from the latest German Suplex he had delivered Orton slides in behind him and Chop Blocks his leg making Lesner fall to the mat, then Orton starts walking round Lesner stomping on any exposed body part he can find. Kane who has now got back to his feet heads out the ring and clears the Announce Table and drags the ring steps towards the towards the Announce Table. Orton brings Lesner to his feet and hits him with his own style of Back Breaker, Kane now slides back in the ring and he and Orton try to double team Lesner they Irish Whip Lesner at the ropes and go for a Double Clothesline but Lesner takes them both down with his own Double Clothesline. Lesner picks up Kane and F5's him then he goes after Orton he gets Orton up for another F5 but at the last second Orton counters it into a RKO and then instead of going for the pin Orton backs into a corner and starts psyching himself up as Lesner gets to his knees Orton connects with the Punt Kick to Lesner who rolls out the ring and a trainer comes right over to him to assess the condition of Brock Lesner. Lesner pushes the trainer away pulls a chair out from under the ring a swings it as hard as possible at Kane and busts him open. The Bell rings and Lesner has been disqualified Orton gets F5'd on the floor leaving Lesner holding onto the Announce Table.

'The Second Coming' Plays out as Seth Rollins comes out Smiling and comes down towards the ring, he walks round and sees where Lesner is and jumps up on the ring barricade and runs round towards Lesner with the intent on hitting a Curb Stomp on Lesner but Brock catches him in midair and puts him on his Shoulders then climbs the stairs and F5's Seth through the Announce Table. Brock begins walking to the back looking at the bodies that was the Authority, he grabs his title and heads up the ramp until Paige comes running out wanting to check on Seth Lesner grabs her while on the entrance ramp puts her on his shoulders and F5's Paige on the entrance ramp then he leaves laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the other promotions named or the Wrestlers contained in this story.**

**Summary: this is an alternate version of what might have happened if Paige had been in a relationship with Seth Rollins and joined the Authority on Raw Monday night after attacking AJ Lee. **

**AN 1: Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, darck ben, Ilovewwe27 and DragonKing19 for their reviews to the last chapter.**

**AN 2: so there is more of a question who do you guys think the masked people are its 2 women and one man and they are in this story, I'd like to see what you guys think so far no one has guess right and there are clues in previous Chapters since I have been setting it up for a while?**

**Paige and Seth's Relationship**

**Chapter 19**

"Welcome everyone to Smack Down where tonight we will have the 2nd and 3rd matches in the qualifying tournament for the Elimination Chamber Match for the Women's Title at Night of Champions, we will also so see three members of the Authority Triple H, Randy Orton and Kane in action against the Shield and a mystery partner." said JBL.

"Yeah this is building up to being one of the best Smacks Downs for a while" said Cole.

"We also have some big news that that after the events of Monday night Brock Lesner has been banned from coming to a WWE Arena until Night of Champions, we don't know if Paige will be back before Night of Champions, Seth Rollins is here tonight but won't be in action" said JBL.

"Yeah I do wonder why Seth is here though if Brock has been banned Seth now can't try to get revenge on him?" said Cole.

"Maybe he will update us on how his fiancé is, after all she did get F5'd on the entrance ramp" said JBL.

"Yeah I just hope it won't affect her performance in the Elimination Chamber" said Cole.

'Sky's the Limit' plays as Sasha Banks makes her way to the ring.

'Anything you want to do' plays out as Becky Lynch comes to the ring wearing a Paige T-shirt with get well soon wrote on the back of it.

The two girls lock up and Becky takes Sasha down with a Side Headlock but Sasha is able to counter out of the move, Becky hit Sasha with a Clothesline and followed that up with a trio of Leg Drops but before she could follow up Sasha rolled out the ring to get away from Becky Lynch but Becky went out after her and Irish Whipped her into the Barricade hard and as soon as Sasha made contact with the Barricade she reached for her back Lynch smiled as she saw that and smiled to herself as she tried to press the advantage and locked Sasha in a Camel Clutch on the outside while the ref started counting the two competitors out. Becky broke the Camel Clutch at the refs 7 count and dragged Sasha back into the ring then she slid in and covered Sasha who only just got her shoulder up before 3, Becky looked to the ref just checking since she thought it was a 3 count. Sasha used the time to recover so that when Becky turned back to her and walked towards her and went to bring her to her feet but even though she was still on the mat she kicked at Becky's leg forcing her opponent back. Sasha got to her feet and Whipped Becky into the ropes and as Lynch came back of the ropes Sasha caught her with a Tilt a Whirl Back Breaker and went for the cover and got a 1 count before Becky got her shoulder up.

Becky brought Sasha back to her feet and hit her with a German Suplex and then followed that up with an Elbow Drop and then pulled Sasha back to her feet and hit Sasha with Hard Knox and then went for the pin and got the 3 count.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

'Rush of Power' plays out as Summer Rae makes her way to the ring.

'Boyfriend' plays out as Bayley makes her way to the ring.

The two divas lock up in the ring and Bayley takes the early advantage and is able to take Summer Rea to the mat and hooks her in Side Headlock than Summer Rea manages to use her long legs to knee Bayley in the back to break the hold then as they both got to their feet Summer Rea used her legs again and hit a Leg Sweep on Bayley, which took her to the mat and quickly went for the pin but Bayley kicked out at 1 Summer screamed in frustration while Bayley got to her feet and tried to change the way Summer was taking the match. She kicked Summer in the mid-section and followed that up with a Sunset Flip and cover but only got a 2 count Summer got back up and caught Bayley with a Kick to the side of her head and then went for a Surfboard Submission hold but Bayley after a few minutes managed to get out of the Submission and got back to her feet and hit a Northern Lights Suplex and got the bridge cover for a 2 count. Summer Rea was trying to think of away she could cheat to get a win, but she was also wondering if she really wanted to risk her career inside the Elimination Chamber. Bayley in the meantime was looking confident and inside was confident that if she won she would be able to handle the environment of the Chamber. The two women got back into the right mind set and locked up With Bayley hitting a fisherman suplex on Summer Rea she followed that up with an Elbow Drop and then a running Splash on the downed Summer Rea. Summer got her shoulder up just in time to stop the 3 count and as Bayley tried to shake the look of surprise off her face Summer Rea rolled her up in a School Girl and then grabbed the back of Bayley's tights to try and keep her from kicking out and it worked Summer got the 3 count.

_**Paige and Seth's Relationship**_

The Main Event.

'King of Kings' play's out as Triple H, Randy Orton and Kane of the Authority make their way to the ring.

'Special Op' plays out as 4 people appear in the crowd Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee and with them is a masked individual.

The match began with Dean taking on Kane, the two men locked up and Kane over powers Dean and backs him into a corner and begins punching him causing the ref to start a 5 count and just before he reached 5 Kane turned and intimidated the ref then he turned his attention back to Dean and pulled back up and Irish Whipped him towards the ropes and as he rebounded Kane caught him with a Sidewalk Slam and then went for a Elbow Drop but Dean was able to roll out the way and Kane hit the mat. Both men roll to their corner and made the tag income Triple H and Roman Reigns and Reigns hit Triple H with a Clothesline and followed that up with a right fist. The two of them started to trade Punches in the center of the ring with Triple H finally getting the advantage and he tackled Roman taking them both down to the mat and held Reigns in a Headlock while delivering several Punches to Romans head once the ref finally began his count Triple H broke the hold and got back to his feet and hit a Knee Drop to Reigns head then went for the pin and Reigns pushed him off at the 1 count Triple H brought Roman to his feet and Whipped him to the ropes and connected with a Running High Knee and once again went for the pin and this time got a two count, Triple H looked to the ref believing it was a slow count but this gave Roman time to recover he Irish Whipped The Game at the ropes and as he rebounded Roman caught him with a Samoan Drop then he turns his attention to Randy Orton and Kane on the apron while Dean and the Masked man drag Triple H to the ropes and set him in the right place for Roman Reigns. Reigns knocked both Orton and Kane off the Apron and then left the ring and ran round to the side that Triple H was half hanging out the ring and connected with a Running Drop Kick the he rolled back in and set up for the Superman Punch, but as Roman was in the air starting to drop the Punch Triple H managed to catch him with a Spine Buster. Both men slowly made their way towards their corners Triple H tagged in Orton and Roman tagged the masked man who went for a Springboard Clothesline but Orton countered with a RKO from out of know where and went for the pin but the Masked Man got his shoulder up at 2 Orton pulled him to his feet and Whipped him at the ropes and as he rebounded back Orton Connected with a Snap Scoop Slam and held it for the cover but again the Masked Man got a shoulder up a 2 Orton sat there and couldn't believe his eyes, He started to set up for another RKO when AJ got up on the Apron to distract Orton which worked he took a step towards AJ and the Masked Man managed to Hit Orton with a Drop Toe Hold and then he got up and brought Orton to his feet and set him up for a Power Bomb and hit it into the Turnbuckle and as Orton stumbled out the corner trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head the Masked Man hit a Super Kick taking Orton to the mat Kane came into the ring to try and shift the momentum but he gets caught by Roman with a Spear and as Triple H tries to interfere Dean hits him with Dirty Deeds, Roman Howls as Dean and the Masked man pick Randy up and hit a Triple Power Bomb, Roman and Dean head out the ring to stop HHH and Kane from getting back in the match and they watch as the Masked Man hits Orton with a Running Shooting Star Press and covers Orton and gets the 3 count.


End file.
